Reincarnation
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: <html><head></head>Kehidupan setelah kematian, berulang kali di alami Leeteuk. Takdir mempermainkan perasaan dan kehidupannya, seolah sedang menertawakannya. Untuk kehidupan terakhirnya, apakah takdir akan mengasihaninya? Setelah penderitaan dan kematian berulang kali menghampirinya? ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERs</html>
1. Chapter 1

Cast :  
>Leeteuk<br>Ryeowook  
>Heechul<p>

**~Prolog~**

Aku tak bisa memaksakan cinta pada seseorang, meski memiliki sayap yang indah, wajah yang rupawan, dan sifat yang lembut. Aku tak bisa di sisi nya karena dia bukanlah takdir ku. Tapi aku akan tetap bersama nya. Melindunginya sampai akhir. Bahkan, jika dia membunuh ku, aku akan tetap melindunginya.

Dan aku berjanji, jika kehidupan yang akan datang benar benar ada, aku akan kembali di sisi nya dan melindungi nya. Entah apapun yang akan di lakukannya padaku, aku ingin tetap di sampingnya.

Karena aku... mencintai nya.

* * *

><p><strong>#CHAPTER 1#<strong>

_"Bunuh..."_

"Jangan."

_"Bunuh dia..."_

"Tidak. Jangan. Jangan lakukan itu..."

_"Dia menghalangi kita. Tak akan ada yang menghalangi kita lagi jika dia mati..."_

"Ku mohon, Ryeowook... jangan dengarkan ucapan iblis itu..."

Langkah kaki Leeteuk mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Di depannya, Ryeowook sedang menatap nya penuh benci. Sedangkan di belakang Ryeowook, Heechul sedang menyeringai puas melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghalangi kebahagiaan ku? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menderita? Malaikat yang seperti dirimu, bukan kah lebih baik musnah?"

"Ryeowook, sadarlah. Aku kakak mu..."

"Aku sadar siapa diri mu. Seorang kakak yang mencintai kekasih adiknya. Pantaskah ku maafkan kakak yang seperti itu?"

Heechul menyeringai semakin lebar. Benar benar malaikat yang polos. Atau bodoh? Apa dia benar benar tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya melarang hingga seperti itu?

Heechul menyunggingkan seringaian nya lagi saat Leeteuk memohon dengan bergulir air mata.

"Ryeowook... dia adalah iblis. Kalian tidak bisa bersama..."

"Lantas siapa yang bisa bersama nya? Kau kah, kakak ku tercinta? Bagaimana jika aku membunuh mu dan mengikuti dia sebagai iblis? Apa aku masih tidak bisa bersama nya? Jika aku sudah membunuh malaikat yang ada di depan ku ini, apa aku masih menjadi malaikat? Apa aku masih di akui sebagai malaikat? Lalu aku harus membunuh berapa banyak malaikat hingga bisa di sebut iblis?"

"Ryeowook! Sadarlah apa yang kau bicarakan..!"

"Aku sangat sadar, kakak ku tersayang." Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi maaf, untuk saat ini, aku tak lagi menyayangi mu."

"Jangan, Ryeowook. Aku menyayangi mu..."

Ryeowook menghunuskan tongkat dengan ukiran naga yang sedari tadi di genggamnya ke arah Leeteuk. Menyunggingkan senyum sinis nya, dan mendongak angkuh.

"Aku tidak. Dan maaf saja, tongkat milik mu ini, sudah di tangan ku. Kau selalu menggunakan ini untuk mengalahkan musuh mu. Aku ingin tahu, apa kau sudah pernah merasakan sendiri sengatan sinar dari senjata mu?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, keluarlah sepercik sinar putih, khas seorang Leeteuk. Yang kemudian menghantam ke arah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk berkelit. Dia menepis sinar itu dengan tangan nya dan mengarahkan nya ke arah Heechul.

"Bantu aku membunuh nya, Ryeowook!"

Heechul diam saja melihat sinar itu berubah arah menuju dirinya. Dia bisa saja menghindar, tapi dia memilih diam dan justru menyambut sinar itu. Terdengar hempasan yang kuat dan Heechul terpental.

_"Ahhh..!"_

"Heechul!"

Ryeowook berlari ke arah Heechul. Di peluknya erat iblis yang sedang terluka itu.

_"Tolong aku..."_ Heechul merintih.

"Kauuu!" Ryeowook menggeram. Sayap nya yang tersembunyi di belakang punggungnya, seketika terbuka lebar. Dia menaruh Heechul dengan hati hati di permukaan beralaskan kapas empuk nan halus. Ryeowook mengelus luka di perut Heechul. Seketika kulit kulit di sekitar perut Heechul merapat perlahan, dan kemudian menutup luka di perut Heechul. Kemampuan Ryeowook adalah penyembuh.

_"Terima kasih,"_ ringis Heechul. Ryeowook mengangguk lembut ke arahnya. Sementara Leeteuk hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana Ryeowook mempedulikan iblis macam Heechul. Airmata nya kembali menetes.

"Kau menggunakan energi mu hanya untuk menyelamatkan iblis, Ryeowook..." ucap Leeteuk sedih. Ryeowook berdiri perlahan. Tatapannya tajam ke arah Leeteuk. Dengan sayapnya yang semakin terbuka lebar. Tanda seorang malaikat jika sedang murka.

Tanpa menimpali ucapan Leeteuk, Ryeowook kembali menghunuskan tongkat senjata milik Leeteuk. Kali ini, sinar itu terlalu cepat untuk di tepis Leeteuk. Itu sebabnya, Leeteuk langsung terlempar saat sinar itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

Mungkinkah?

Asal tahu saja, Leeteuk adalah pengawal andalan di Istana Langit. Dia di andalkan karena memiliki fisik yang kuat, kegesitan yang mengagumkan, pemikiran yang cepat dan tepat, serta mampu menahan serangan apapun. Dia bahkan pernah melatih keempat kemampuannya itu dengan malaikat malaikat terbaik yang di miliki Istana Langit. Sepuluh malaikat bersamaan mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya, tapi Leeteuk hanya mengalami lecet dan sedikit memar. Dengan tubuh yang berdebu pula. Karena itulah, dia bahkan bisa menjadi perisai terkuat untuk Istana Langit. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah melawan adiknya sendiri yang bahkan belum bisa bertarung untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri? Apalagi di tambah dengan senjatanya yang memiliki kekuatan hanya sebagai alat bantu kemampuannya? Harusnya dia tidak kalah secepat itu.

Masalahnya, lawannya adalah Ryeowook.

Leeteuk merasa dirinya lumpuh seketika. Sesaat sebelum kesadarannya hilang, satu suara yang familiar terdengar di telinganya. Suara yang begitu di sukainya.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :  
>Leeteuk<br>Ryeowook  
>Ryeonni(?)<p>

**~Prolog~**

Dalam takdir, tak ada yang mustahil. Walaupun setidak mungkin nya hal itu.

Dalam kehidupanku, untuk kedua kalinya, aku mencintai orang yang sama. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku ingin selalu melindunginya. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku menyerah tanpa syarat untuk melawannya. Aku tak bisa membela diri lagi.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku terjebak dalam takdir yang sama.

* * *

><p><strong>#CHAPTER 2#<strong>

"Maaf. Hamba tak bisa. Harap Yang Mulia Putri sudi untuk mengerti," ucap Leeteuk, menundukkan kepalanya. Dia berlutut, tak berani untuk berdiri. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis mendesah kecewa.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa alasanmu..."

Leeteuk terdiam. Alasan apa yang cukup masuk akal untuk menolaknya?

"Yang Mulia Putri adalah anak dari Tuanku Raja, mana mungkin Hamba berani mempersunting Putri dari Tuanku Raja sendiri? Terlebih lagi, Tuanku adalah seorang Raja. Apa yang akan di katakan rakyat jika seorang putri dari raja, di sunting oleh laki laki dari keluarga yang bukan terpandang?"

"Kau adalah anak dari Perdana Menteri, Leeteuk ah. Apanya yang bukan terpandang?"

"Tetap saja, Hamba tidak sederajat dengan Yang Mulia Putri."

"Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya dirimu, Leeteuk ah."

"Hamba tidak mengerti maksud anda, Yang Mulia Putri."

"Aku tahu," Sang Putri menarik napas sejenak. Pandangan mata nya berubah tajam. Menatap Leeteuk yang masih tertunduk sembari berlutut. "Kau jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri, Kim Ryeowook!"

Leeteuk tercekat mendengarnya. "Mana mungkin, Yang Mulia Putri. Hamba hanya lah penjaga pribadi Yang Mulia Pangeran.."

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," potong Sang Putri, membuat Leeteuk kembali terdiam. "Untuk itulah aku mengatakan hal ini. Persuntinglah aku, dan aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang hal terlarang itu."

Mulut Leeteuk terbuka, siap untuk menolak lagi, saat Sang Putri melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku melakukan ini untuk menyelamatkan adikku dari hal terlarang itu. Kau pikir aku lebih tahan dengan gunjingan mengenai suami ku yang tidak seberapa berkuasa dari ku, atau kah, mengenai adikku yang terlibat cinta terlarang dengan mu?"

Pertahanan Leeteuk runtuh. Dia tahu, pada akhirnya perasaan seperti ini adalah kesalahan. Dan dia tak ingin menarik Ryeowook dalam kesalahan ini. Cukup dia yang menanggung kesalahan macam ini.

Leeteuk berdiri, menatap Sang Putri dengan tatapan penuh arti. "Aku menerima tawaranmu. Tapi, satu hal, Ryeonni, aku tak akan pernah menyentuhmu. Tawaran mu ini, ku anggap sebagai hukuman dari mu karena telah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Kau benar, aku memang menyukai Ryeowook. Itu sebabnya aku lebih memilih menjadi penjaga Ryeowook dibandingkan dengan mu. Dan berhubung aku sudah menyetujui tawaran mu, aku bisa memanggil mu apapun. Benar, bukan, Kim Ryeonni?"

"Terserah padamu, Leeteuk ah."

Kali ini, tanpa menunjukkan rasa hormat, Leetuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Ryeonni begitu saja. Ryeonni hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ku pastikan hati mu akan menjadi milikku, Leeteuk."

* * *

><p>Sesosok remaja laki laki, menyeruak masuk ke dalam acara, dan langsung memeluk erat gadis yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan altar, yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.<p>

"Jangan menikah, ku mohon. Aku tak mau kehilangan mu..." tangis remaja itu. Pengakuannya membuat semua orang yang ada di sana, terkejut.

"Ryeowook ah, lepaskan kakak mu." bujuk orangtua nya. Tapi Ryeowook bergeming. Dia justru mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang kakaknya.

"Tidak mau. Batalkan pernikahan mu sekarang juga, Kakak!"

"Kenapa?" Ryeonni mengelus kepala adiknya, sementara Leeteuk hanya memandangi Ryeowook dengan sedih. Teringat percakapannya semalam dengan Ryeowook. Ah, tidak. Pertengkarannya dengan Ryeowook.

Tiba tiba Ryeowook mengeluarkan pedangnya. Membuat semua orang terkejut, dan mundur menjauh. Ryeowook tak peduli dirinya telah mengacaukan pesta kakaknya. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya kearah Leeteuk.

"Ayo kita bertarung. Jika kau menang, kau akan mendapatkan Kakak ku. Jika aku yang menang, selamanya Kakak ku adalah milikku!"

"Apa kalah yang Yang Mulia Pangeran maksud, artinya adalah mati?"

"Kau mengenal ku dengan baik, Leeteuk!"

Ryeowook langsung menyerang Leeteuk. Yang hanya di hindari oleh Leeteuk tanpa perlawanan apapun. Juga di iringi oleh jeritan jeritan. Entah itu ketakutan atau kah mencegah perbuatan mereka.

"Hentikan, Ryeowook!" teriak Ryeonni, tapi Ryeowook tak mempedulikan. Dia menyerang Leeteuk secara membabi buta.

"Ryeowook! Hentikan atau aku akan membenci mu seumur hidup ku!"

Gerakan Ryeowook terhenti seketika. Dan Leeteuk hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat serangan Ryeowook terhenti.

"Kak?" Ryeowook memandang sedih ke arah Ryeonni. Ryeonni mengatur napasnya.

"Jangan lakukan. Mengerti?"

Ryeowook menurunkan pedangnya. Menunduk sedih. Baru saja Ryeonni menghela napas lega saat adiknya mematuhi kata katanya, tiba tiba Leeteuk mendengus.

"Cih. Siapa yang tadi mengajakku bertarung dan bertaruh menang atau kalah?"

"Leeteuk ah. Jangan memperkeruh suasana!" sentak Ryeonni. Tapi Leeteuk tak peduli. Dia memang tak pernah benar benar mempedulikan putri raja yang satu itu.

Ryeowook kembali mendongak. Menatap Leeteuk tajam. Leeteuk balas menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Pangeran seperti mu, yang bahkan memiliki Pengawal Pribadi, mana mungkin bisa bertarung?"

"Leeteuk. Beraninya kau!"

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu itu, maka aku tidak melawanmu dari tadi. Lagi pula, tempat seperti ini tidak baik untukmu. Kau tak bisa leluasa bergerak, bukan?"

"Aku bisa!" Ryeowook menghunuskan pedangnya lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan! Leeteuk, tolong berhenti!" teriak Ryeonni panik.

"Di luar," ucap Leeteuk tenang, lagi lagi tak mempedulikan Ryeonni. "Ayo bertarung di luar dengan ku!"

Leeteuk melangkah keluar, di ikuti oleh Ryeowook dengan pedang yang masih di tangannya. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kalau sampai kau menikahinya, aku benar benar akan membunuhmu, Leeteuk ah."

"Bunuh saja."

Leeteuk kembali menghela napas, teringat pertengkaran nya dengan Ryeowook semalam. Kemarahan Ryeowook padanya.

"Apa sekarang sudah bisa di mulai?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan sadis. Leeteuk menatap dengan pandangan remeh.

"Tergantung kemampuan mu."

Tanpa peringatan, Ryeowook langsung menyerang Leeteuk dengan membabi buta. Ryeonni dan kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa berteriak panik melihat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk bertarung.

Dan di tengah pertarungan, Leeteuk yang memang hanya menghindar dari serangan serangan Ryeowook, melihat ke arah Ryeonni. Ryeonni sedang memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Pandangan yang familiar. Leeteuk menjatuhkan senjatanya, tepat ketika Ryeowook berlari ke arahnya dan menghujamkan pedang miliknya ke perut Leeteuk.

"Ryeowook ah...," desis Leeteuk, sementara Ryeowook tersenyum puas, "Saranghae..."

Tubuh Leeteuk pun luruh, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Tak menyangka kata terakhir Leeteuk untuknya. Air mata Ryeowook tiba tiba jatuh.

"Ini kah sebabnya kau tidak membalas serangan ku?" bisik Ryeowook tersendat.

Leeteuk mengangguk sekali. Dia meremas bahu Ryeowook. Menahan sakit yang nyaris melumpuhkan semua organ tubuhnya.

"Lagi lagi kau membunuh orang yang ku cintai, Kim Ryeowook!" Ryeonni berlari ke arah mereka berdua dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Leeteuk segera memeluk Ryeowook, berusaha melindungi Ryeowook dari serangan Ryeonni.

Tapi Ryeonni tidak menyerang Ryeowook. Dia melayang setengah badan, lalu tiba tiba membentangkan sayap.

"Kenapa harus selalu kau yang membunuh Leeteuk ku? Kenapa harus selalu kau yang mencintai ku? Aku tak pernah ingin bersama mu. Aku ingin bersama Leeteuk!"

Leeteuk mendongak. Tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Lalu samar samar, otaknya mulai mengenali Ryeonni.

"Kim... Heechul?"

"Benar. Ini aku, Malaikat ku!"

Heechul/Ryeonni mengulurkan tangannya, dan dari telapak tangannya, keluar asap hitam keunguan. Dan mengarah pada Ryeowook.

"Kakak, tolong... uhuk... jangann..." Ryeowook tercekik asap hitam keunguan milik Heechul/Ryeonni.

"Ryeonni! Hentikan! Dia adikmu!" jerit kedua orang tuanya. Heechul/Ryeonni menoleh kebelakang, lalu mendengus.

"Nama ku Kim Heechul. Dan dia bukan adikku. Dua kali dia membunuh Malaikat ku, dan dua kali juga dia harus mati di tanganku."

"Apa?" Leeteuk yang masih sadar walaupun seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa, menatap Heechul/Ryeonni. "Apa kau juga membunuh Ryeowook ku di atas sana?"

"Ah, sayang sekali saat itu kau sudah mati duluan sebelum aku sempat membunuh Ryeowook," ucap nya sembari menatap tanpa dosa ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah kehabisan napas. "padahal saat itu aku lebih menikmati rasa ku untuk membunuh nya."

"Kak... kak..." Ryeowook berusaha menggapai Heechul/Ryeonni, tapi di abaikan.

"Aku tidak suka kau mencintai nya! Aku tidak suka dia mencintai ku! Dan karena dia, kamu lenyap dan terlahir sebagai makhluk lemah ini! Tapi melihat kondisi mu, kurasa aku masih bisa mengobati mu agar kau tidak mati. Sementara, adikku," dia menyeringai, "biarkan saja mati mengenaskan seperti itu!"

"Kau boleh..." Leeteuk susah payah menjawab Ryeonni yang memang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Heechul karena mereka adalah satu, "membunuh... nya... . Tapi aku... tidak sudi... hidup... bersama iblis... seperti... mu..!"

Leeteuk menggenggam erat pedang yang masih bersarang di perutnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, dia mencabut pedang milik Ryeowook itu, lalu kembali menikam perutnya sendiri. Darah segar mengalir semakin banyak dari tubuhnya, membuat Heechul/Ryeonni menjerit lagi.

"Jangan lakukan!"

Leeteuk tak pernah peduli pada siapapun. Dia menatap Ryeowook yang nyaris hilang kesadaran, lalu sekali lagi, dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir nya, dia mencabut lagi pedang di perutnya, lalu melempar pedang itu ke arah Heechul/Ryeonni. Seketika, asap yang menyelubungi Ryeowook lenyap, dan Ryeowook bisa bernafas lagi.

Leeteuk terhempas ke tanah. Dalam pikirannya yang kembali ke masa lalu, dia mengerti mengapa saat ini dia masih begitu sangat mencintai Ryeowook. Rupanya, ini adalah salah satu takdirnya yang di inginkan nya.

Mati di tangan Ryeowook.

TBC-

* * *

><p>Wohooo.. udah update nii updateee,, senengnyaaa \^,^

yap, thanks to my all reader^^ jeongmal gomapta *bow* en neomu neomu gamsahaeyo sama readers yang udah review^^ *tebar kiss kiss sambil bow(?)*

so much thanks, for:

~**ryeohyun09** : betul, chingu^^ teukwook, ryeoteuk, ato apalah itu sebutan pairingnya, pokoknya itu *author gaje* nah, untuk yg manggil teuki, nanti (rencananya) bakal di jelasin menjelang akhir akhir chapter gitu. tungguin aja yak chingu^^ thanks buat review nyaa ^^

~**tata. ** : Donghae? bisa jadi bisa jadi *elus jenggot(?)* tapi sebenarnya aku belum ada kepikiran buat masukin Donghae di sini. mungkin dia bisa masuk, kalo lulus seleksi *halah* tapi sejauh ini sih aku emang belum dapet feel donghae nya mau di taro jadi apa(?). heheh, thanks buat review nyaa ^^

~** .75470** : Annyeong^^ hm? brothership? yah, cinta terlarang dari dulu ampe sekarang kan emang brothership ya ngga sih? xixixi :D hayoo, "kekasih adiknya" itu siapa yah, kira kira...? *pose mikir* hihihi :D ini udah update koq ^^ thanks buat review nya yaa^^

so, semoga chap 2 ini bisa sedikit ngasih kalian clue yah^^ anyeong^^


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :  
>Leeteuk<br>Heechul  
>Yesung<p>

**~Prolog~**

Kehidupan, adalah awal dari kematian. Dan ada banyak ikatan di antaranya. Mungkin, itulah sebabnya, aku hidup kembali.

Karena ikatan ku belum terputus dengan nya.

* * *

><p><strong>#CHAPTER 3#<strong>

Klik. Klik. Klik. Klik.

Bukk. Ttakk.

"Yaakk! Leeteukie!"

Leeteuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Mian. Mian."

Bletak.

"Yaaa! Kan aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Heechul berkacak pinggang. "Kalau remote tivi itu rusak, kau mau ganti?"

"Pelit sekali!" Leeteuk meleletkan lidah.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelit!" Heechul bertolak pinggang.

"Dasar iblis pelit!"

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, akan ku tarik lidah mu, Leeteukie!"

"Ancaman iblis memang selalu mengerikan," gidik Leeteuk, "wajah cantik memang hanya kamuflase saja ternyata."

Sekali lagi, Leeteuk mendapat pukulan penuh semangat dari Heechul. "Aku tampan, arra?"

"Yaaa! Sekali lagi kau memukulku, kepala ku bisa menggelinding ke depan tivi, iblis sadis!"

"Kalian berisik sekali," seorang namja melayang rendah sembari menguap dan menggosok sebelah matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ini masih pagi, arra?"

"Harus nya kau mandi, Yesungie. Karena sudah pagi," Heechul ikut melayang mendekati Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai. "Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Kau baru saja menyuruh seorang iblis untuk mandi pagi. Astaga. Apa kau mulai ketularan Leeteuk?"

Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Kenapa rumah ku bisa di isi oleh dua iblis bodoh yang mengerikan?"

Heechul menghampiri Leeteuk dan melayangkan pukulan nya lagi. Tapi kali ini Leeteuk berhasil menghindar.

"Yaa!. Sudah ku bilang jika sekali lagi kau memukul ku, kepala ku bisa menggelinding, Heechulie. Dan aku baru ingat. Remote itu milikku. Jika rusak, mana mungkin aku tidak memperbaikinya?"

"Kenapa rumah ini di isi oleh orang orang idiot seperti mereka?" Yesung menggumam dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Dan salah satu penghuni nya adalah kau!" sentak Leeteuk dan Heechul serempak, membuat Yesung melongo. Lalu menyeringai lucu. Dan kemudian terpingkal pingkal.

"Sudah! Aku mau mandi," gerutu Leeteuk, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Yesung hanya memperhatikan langkah Leeteuk. Setelah Leeteuk menjauh, Yesung segera melayang menghampiri Heechul.

"Hyung, kenapa kita tidak pergi saja dari hidup Leeteuk dan kembali ke kastil iblis?"

"Wae?"

"Aish, kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa korea? Supaya Leeteuk mengerti pembicaraan kita, eoh?"

"Hei, kau juga tadi memanggil ku 'Hyung'. Kau tidak tahu itu bahasa korea juga?" dengus Heechul. Yesung nyengir.

"Spontan," jawabnya singkat. "Jadi? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Kenapa kita harus kembali? Aku di usir karena membunuh malaikat. Kau di usir karena menyelamatkan malaikat. Jangan bilang saat kau menyelamatkan Leeteuk saat itu, itu juga hanya spontan, Yesung ah!"

"Tapi aku gagal menyelamatkan nya, Heechul ah. Kau juga di sana saat itu."

"Itulah sebabnya aku di sini. Juga kau. Selama Leeteuk tidak mengingat kita, kita bisa menjaganya. Benar kan?"

"Tolong di ingat," Yesung meringis, "kita adalah iblis. Iblis tidak bertugas menjaga manusia seperti Leeteuk sekarang. Saat menjadi malaikat saja, dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Apalagi setelah mendapat tubuh manusia?"

"Aku tak ingin melihat nya terbunuh lagi, Yesung ah," manik mata Heechul berkilat. "Tidak lagi oleh orang yang sama. Biar saja aku bertengkar setiap hari dengan nya. Biar saja kita melayang layang di rumahnya. Membayangi dia kemana pun. Asal aku bisa memastikan Leeteuk tidak lagi bertemu orang itu, aku bisa menjaga nya sampai aku musnah."

"Kau mencarinya, membayanginya, dan menemukannya berkali kali," Yesung menatap sedih, "hentikan saja semua itu. Aku tidak sanggup melihat nya di bunuh sekali lagi karena mu, Heechul ah."

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"

"Tapi kau penyebabnya!" Yesung menekankan perkataannya. "Dalam dua kehidupan, selalu Ryeowook yang mencintai mu. Dan selalu Ryeowook yang di cintai Leeteuk. Tidakkah kau sadar, Kim Heechul? Kau mengejar Leeteuk dan mencintainya. Leeteuk bertemu Ryeowook dan jatuh cinta. Ryeowook bertemu dengan mu dan jatuh cinta. Selalu begitu. Apa sampai sekarang kau tidak mengerti juga kenapa Leeteuk terbunuh?"

"Karena aku?" Heechul menatap Yesung. "Karena aku? Kenapa harus karena aku?"

"Hentikan itu, Heechul ah. Aku mohon. Bukankah kau merasakan bagaimana sakit nya melihat orang yang kau cintai, terbunuh? Dua kali. Atau kau memang suka melihat dia terbunuh, Heechul ah?"

"Itu sebabnya aku harus di sampingnya!" teriak Heechul. "Aku harus di samping nya! Aku harus menjaganya. Kau adikku. Kau selalu bersama ku. Harus nya kau melihat bagaimana aku saat melihat Leeteuk terbunuh!"

Yesung menggeleng. "Otak mu. Hati mu. Darah mu. Bahkan tulang dan raga mu, semua nya adalah iblis. Kau tidak bisa menjaga seorang manusia dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang seperti itu!"

"Aku punya perasaan. Dari dulu, perasaan ku tulus padanya. Aku memang iblis, tapi aku menjaga hati ku agar tetap mencintainya. Tidak kah kau memahamiku?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Kau tahu kan, kutukan bagi makhluk yang di aliri darah iblis macam kita? Jika kau melakukan-,"

"Jika aku melakukannya," potong Heechul, "sekali lagi aku melakukannya, maka, tubuhku akan hancur. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau tahu? Dan kau juga tahu takdir nya, kan? Kau tahu masa depanmu seperti apa, dan kau masih di sini?!" tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Aku masih di sini," perlahan, Heechul menoleh ke tempat dimana Leeteuk tadi berlalu, "aku akan di sini sampai dia memutuskan ikatan takdir kami..."

* * *

><p>"Aku paling benci situasi seperti ini!" gerutu Heechul. Leeteuk terkikik di sampingnya. Sementara Yesung, seperti biasa, berwajah datar.<p>

"Sudah ku bilang, bergaul di sampingnya hanya menyusahkan kita saja," ucap Yesung. Leeteuk tertawa geli.

"Aku suka. Dan kalian tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak', kan, kalau aku menyukainya?" tanya Leeteuk, tangannya masih setia menggamit lengan kedua iblis di sampingnya yang sedang berjalan menggunakan t-shirt dan celana jeans. Dengan sepatu sport dan ransel. Berjalan jalan di tempat pejalan kaki, di kota besar seperti Seoul.

"Aku bisa," jawab Yesung datar.

"Aku lebih memilih menggendong sayap daripada menggendong tas seperti ini," gerutu Heechul lagi, "membuat sayap indahku jadi kusut."

"Nanti ku setrika," gelak Leeteuk. Dia selalu senang menggoda kedua iblis di sampingnya ini. Melihat wajah sebal Heechul dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi milik Yesung, yang akan mereka tampilkan saat sudah tidak berdaya dengan Leeteuk, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Leeteuk.

"Ku hajar kau sampai berani menyentuh sayapku!"

"Hahahahaha."

Heechul hanya menggerutu sementara Leeteuk tertawa geli. Kenyataan bahwa Heechul dan Yesung adalah iblis yang sudah hidup entah berapa lama, tak membuat Leeteuk takut sedikitpun pada mereka. Wajah mereka yang terlihat seperti ahjussi di mata Leeteuk kecil, kini berubah menjadi seperti teman sebaya nya. Saat itu, dia tak mengerti apa apa. Dia hanya senang karena ada orang yang lebih tua dari nya, mau menemani nya di rumah besar miliknya. Rumah besar yang tidak mau di huni siapapun, kecuali dirinya.

Ya. Leeteuk kecil awalnya memiliki kebahagiaan sempurna. Ayah Ibu yang menyayanginya. Kakek yang memanjakannya. Pelayan pelayan yang membuatkan makanan apapun yang dia mau. Juga banyak teman di sekelilingnya.

Dan Leeteuk mengutuk hari di mana semuanya hilang dalam sekejap. Kakek, Ayah, dan Ibu nya, tidak pernah kembali lagi ke hadapannya, setelah mengatakan akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Pelayan pelayan nya, pergi setelah mereka. Dan teman temannya... mereka bahkan menyakitinya. Melukainya. Dan yang paling parah, melecehkan dirinya hingga ke fisik.

Tapi, di saat itulah mereka datang. Yesung yang langsung mengusir orang orang yang hampir saja merusak dirinya. Dan Heechul yang langsung memeluk tubuh kecilnya yang gemetar hebat.

Dirinya yang masih kecil, awalnya selalu takjub dengan kemampuan kemampuan Yesung dan Heechul. Dan setiap hari, tiap tahun usianya bertambah, tapi dua orang yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai penyelamatnya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda menua, di situ lah dia tahu kebenarannya. Dan dia tak keberatan karenanya.

"Senang bersama kalian," ucap Leeteuk lagi. Membuat Heechul dan Yesung menoleh kearahnya secara bersamaan. Mereka melihat kilau di manik mata Leeteuk, membuat kedua nya tersenyum.

"Itu sudah berlalu, Leeteukie. Bukankah sekarang aku dan Yesung selalu di sisi mu?"

Leeteuk mengangguk semangat. "Ne."

"Senang bersama mu," timpal Yesung. Membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lebar.

"Nee!"

TBC-

* * *

><p>Thanks for all review ^^ di chapter ini, harusnya udah bisa kasih clue untuk chapter 1 dan 2 nya sih yaa ^^ sekian^^<p>

Minta review nya yaa?


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :  
>Ryeowook<br>Eunhyuk  
>Sungmin<br>Kangin  
>Donghae<p>

**~Prolog~**

Siapa aku? Aku hidup atau mati?

Kurasa, sekarang aku adalah monster yang tidak bisa mati.

* * *

><p><strong>#Chapter 4#<strong>

"Kenapa tidak mau makan?"

Ryeowook membuang muka, meskipun aroma makanan yang terhidang di depan wajahnya benar benar membuatnya tergoda.

"Kau pikir aku mau memakan _sampah_ seperti ini?!" ucap Ryeowook sinis. Sungmin hanya menyeringai.

"Aku mau tahu, seberapa lama kau tahan untuk tidak makan makanan _sampah_ ini," dia mengedikkan bahu ke arah Kangin, "bahkan kakak kandung mu sendiri juga sudah menikmati _sampah_ macam itu."

"Tak usah seperti itu, Wookie ya. Harus nya kau sadar dengan tubuhmu sekarang," ucap Kangin dengan wajah lemah, wajah yang sama sekali tidak pernah di munculkan nya, dulu. "Setidaknya kau masih bisa bertahan hidup karena itu."

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Walau aku sekarat pun aku tak akan mengakuinya. Memiliki tubuh seperti ini saja sudah membuatku muak. Dan sekarang, Hyung ku tersayang, kau menyuruhku untuk mengakui diriku? Menyuruh ku untuk tetap hidup? Aku sudah mati, kau tahu? Dan kau juga, Kangin Hyung!"

"Hah, dasar tak tahu diri!" Donghae datang dan menarik Ryeowook hingga ke tembok dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan menakutkan miliknya.

Ryeowook hanya menyeringai saat tangan Donghae mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya ke atas seolah tubuhnya hanya berupa boneka ringan semata.

"Bunuh saja aku. Aku lebih suka terbunuh daripada memiliki tubuh seperti ini!"

"Hae," tegur satu suara lembut, membuat Donghae segera melepas cekikannya hingga Ryeowook merosot jatuh.

Eunhyuk, pemilik suara itu, mendekat ke arah Donghae dan Ryeowook. Dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh kaum kita sendiri, Hae _ya_~."

Eunhyuk berbisik tepat di telinga Donghae, di iringi sentuhan lembutnya di pipi Donghae, yang seketika terlihat lunak dan lemah hanya karena sentuhan dari Eunhyuk.

"Ne... arra..." lidah nya terasa kelu, hingga hanya bisa menyahut dengan dua kata itu.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Baguslah," lalu beralih pada Ryeowook yang masih terduduk dengan wajah heran karena Donghae terlihat takluk dengan Eunhyuk yang baru kali ini di lihatnya.

"Hai, keluarga baru, maaf sebelum sebelum ini aku tidak menyapa kalian," Eunhyuk berjongkok di depan Ryeowook, dan kali ini mengelus pipinya, "dan sebagai keluarga yang baik, aku akan mentraktir kalian dengan hidangan istimewa," tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti mengapa Donghae terlihat sangat takluk dengan Eunhyuk. Sentuhan dari Eunhyuk, yang di rasakan juga olehnya, seketika membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemah. Hatinya di penuhi ketakutan dan kengerian yang amat sangat. Dan rasanya begitu tak berdaya. Lalu otak nya pun serasa membayangkan adegan adegan yang membuatnya sangat takut.

Eunhyuk membantu Ryeowook berdiri, yang dengan patuhnya di turuti oleh Ryeowook. Eunhyuk menuntunnya kembali ke meja makan milik keluarga nya, dan mendudukkannya di sana.

Sungmin menahan bahu Kangin, tatkala dia merasa Kangin akan berdiri untuk membantu Ryeowook.

"Jangan melakukan apapun," bisik Sungmin dengan suara sepelan mungkin, "Ryeowook sedang dalam pengaruhnya. Itu sebabnya dia begitu tenang di samping Eunhyuk."

"Aku mendengarnya, Hyung," Eunhyuk tersenyum, tanpa menoleh ke arah siapapun. Dan meski Eunhyuk tidak menoleh ke arahnya juga, Sungmin tetap terkesiap sesaat.

"Ah ya, mianhae, Dongsaeng manis ku. Aku lupa dengan kemampuan mu yang satu itu," Sungmin ikut tersenyum.

"Aku berbakat, benar kan, Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara manis. Membuat semua yang ada di situ terpana, kecuali Sungmin tentunya. "Perpaduan manis, cantik, dan lembut. Benar benar berbahaya dan mengerikan. Bukan begitu, Hyung?"

"Aku tahu, jadi tolong kendalikan kemampuanmu itu, atau kau membuat keluarga kita berantakan, Eunhyuk ah," ucap Sungmin dengan suara lembut, tapi nada tegas terpancar di suaranya. Keistimewaan keluarga yang hanya di miliki_ Si Sulung_.

"Kau pandai membujuk, Hyung," ucap Eunhyuk lagi, lalu menunduk dengan sendu, "tapi kau juga tahu, meski aku mau melakukannya, aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Bagaimana ini, Hyung?"

"Hanya kembali ke tempat mu, Eunhyuk ah. Aku yang akan membereskan sisanya."

"Baiklah."

Dan Eunhyuk pun pergi dari ruang makan itu. Membuat Donghae dan Sungmin menghela napas.

"Astaga, aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri ku jika dia ada di dekat ku, Hyung," adu Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum lagi.

"Pengendalian dirimu akhir akhir ini semakin baik, Hae ya."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah kagum. "Rasanya dia menyihir ku sampai aku tak berani mendongak untuk melihat tatapannya."

"Aku juga," ucap Ryeowook dengan nada tersengal. "Dia seolah menyengatku dan mengendalikan ku tanpa perlawanan ku sama sekali."

"Dia Dongsaeng kedua ku," jelas Sungmin, sementara Donghae menyeringai. "Dia memiliki aura yang begitu kuat. Dia sanggup melemahkan siapapun dan apapun, asalkan itu makhluk hidup, hanya dengan berada di sekitarnya. Dan dengan kata kata lembutnya, itu bisa menjadi candu untuk kalian, atau menjadi racun, bahkan bom waktu."

"Apa? Bom waktu? apa selama ini kalian tinggal dengan makhluk mengerikan itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah ngeri.

Wajah Donghae berubah marah, dan tangannya terkepal.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang Hyung ku!"

"Dia adalah keluarga ku. Dongsaeng ku. Dan sekarang adalah Hyung mu. Berbaik baik lah padanya jika tidak ingin kecanduan padanya," wajah Sungmin mengeras.

"Ah, Sungmin, bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikannya seperti tadi?" tanya Kangin, berusaha mengalihkan kemarahan Sungmin dan Donghae pada Ryeowook.

"Karena aku adalah _Si Sulung_. Aku tidak mengendalikannya. Akulah yang mengendalikan diriku. Bagaimana pun, aku harus bisa mengatur dongsaeng dongsaeng ku. Benar kan, Hyung?"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ku Hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Secara teknis, aku berkali lipat lebih tua dari mu, tapi secara logika dan rasional di mata manusia lain, kau lebih tua dari ku. Lebih baik dengan panggilan _Hyung_, kan?"

"Logika dan rasional di mata manusia lain?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berkilat. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tak mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Hae ya?"

Ucapan Sungmin menarik minat saudara saudaranya.

"Ucapan Eunhyuk?"

"Dia mengatakan, bahwa akan mentraktir seseorang, malam ini," dia mengerling ke arah Ryeowook yang berwajah bingung, "jadi ku rasa, kita harus bersikap seperti manusia manusia pada umumnya."

* * *

><p>"Ayo semuanya, jangan malu," ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Dia mempersilakan saudara saudaranya berjalan lebih dulu, dan dia mengikuti dengan Sungmin di belakang mereka.<p>

Malam ini, Kangin dan Ryeowook mengenakan kaus trendi dengan model santai namun terlihat _high-class_. Sementara Sungmin dan Donghae mengenakan kemeja ber _merk_ dengan postur tubuh tegap mereka yang mendukung.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk... meskipun dia juga sejenis dengan saudara saudaranya, namun dia lebih nyaman menggunakan pakaian _semi-dress_ yang begitu cocok di tubuh rampingnya. Paras manis dan tubuh ramping serta rambutnya yang hitam agak panjang bergelombang memang sangat mendukung jika dia memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian yang sama sekali bukan menunjukkan jenisnya itu.

Lagipula, jangan lupakan bahwa aura Eunhyuk adalah sebuah candu. Perpaduan manis, cantik dan lembut. Perpaduan yang cocok untuk seorang yeoja yang terlihat _mahal_ yang sedang di perankan Eunhyuk saat ini.

Eunhyuk hanya berjalan dengan lembut dan anggun, memasuki sebuah restaurant kelas mahal di pusat kota, sementara semua orang orang yang ada di sana terasa terhipnotis hanya dengan melihatnya. Dan dia tak peduli. Dia menggamit tangan Sungmin, dan berjalan bersisian dengan Hyungnya itu.

"Tak perlu begini," ucap Sungmin risih. Dia mendengar dengan jelas, bahwa sekitar nya sedang bergosip tentangnya dan Eunhyuk dalam waktu singkat.

"Biar saja, Hyung," Eunhyuk justru mempererat tangan Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Sungmin menggeleng geleng karena kelakuan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku tidak nyaman berada di sini," gerutu Donghae saat mereka sudah duduk di tempat yang telah di pesan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku akan mentraktir sesuatu yang istimewa?"

"Jadi? Apa?" tanya Donghae. Sementara yang lain menatap penuh minat.

"Yang ada di sekeliling kita," ucap Eunhyuk, dengan suara lembut miliknya.

"Hei, kau sadar siapa mereka?" sergah Ryeowook, namun kembali menunduk saat tatapan Eunhyuk jatuh padanya.

"Bukan untukmu, tentu saja," Eunhyuk lagi lagi tersenyum lembut, membuat Ryeowook merutuki mulut lancangnya yang berani menyela ucapan Eunhyuk dengan kasar. Membuatnya kembali lemah dan ketakutan karena di tatap oleh Eunhyuk.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau siapkan untuk... err... kami... err... Eunhyuk... _ssi_?" tanya Kangin berusaha berani. Tak tega juga dia melihat Dongsaeng kandung nya selalu di tindas meskipun Dongsaeng nya yang keras kepala itu selalu berusaha melawan. Apa daya, mereka sudah ada dalam pengaruh Sungmin sekarang. Saat ini, Kangin hanya berusaha mencari aman menghadapi Sungmin dan keluarganya saja.

"Ah ne," tatapan Eunhyuk yang lembut, ganti menatap Kangin, membuat Kangin merasa lemah dan takut sekali. Perasaan sama yang di rasakan Ryeowook saat ini. "Aku menyiapkan menu khusus untuk kalian berdua".

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan pada seorang waitress, yang dengan wajah setengah memuja, berjalan ke arahnya sembari membawa nampan yang rupanya sudah terisi makanan. Waitress itu meletakkan dua piring tertutup isi makanan ke depan Ryeowook dan Kangin, sesuai instruksi dari Eunhyuk.

"Bukalah penutupnya," suruh Eunhyuk, dan keduanya menuruti ucapannya. Sementara Donghae hanya menatap tak mengerti dan Sungmin yang memasang wajah datar.

"Steak?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Jinjja?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Makanlah."

Ryeowook segera memotong dengan tipis, daging yang terlihat sangat lezat di depannya. Dan menyuapnya dengan sekali suapan. Lalu mulai mengunyahnya.

**Satu kali**. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya.

**Dua kali**. Dahi Ryeowook mengernyit.

**Tiga kali**. Ryeowook mulai meringis. Dan juga mulai mengunyah perlahan.

**Empat kali**. Ryeowook memuntahkan daging yang sudah di kunyahnya.

"Kenapa rasanya seperti mengunyah karet?!"

Sungmin tertawa tertahan, sementara Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dan Donghae tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Hanya Kangin yang buru buru memotong daging di depannya dan kemudian mengunyahnya. Lalu setelah empat kali mengunyahnya, dia juga memuntahkannya.

"Kau benar. Kurasa ini daging buatan," komentar Kangin.

"Begitukah?" Eunhyuk masih tersenyum, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, dan Donghae bahkan sudah sakit perut menertawakan mereka.

"Lalu? Apa kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada agak tinggi. Eunhyuk hanya menatapnya, dan seperti biasa, dia tak berdaya melawan kekuatan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu," ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kalem. Lalu dia menatap ke arah Hyung nya. Sungmin.

Tanpa menoleh, Sungmin tahu apa yang di inginkan Eunhyuk. Masih di kursinya, dia kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Waitress yang sama, kembali mendekat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap Waitress itu ramah. Tapi tatapannya tak lepas dari Sungmin. Wajah mereka semua memang memiliki kadar ketampanan yang keterlaluan. Apalagi di tambah aura mereka masing masing, tentu saja tidak bisa di tolak oleh orang orang yang melihat mereka.

Terutama manusia.

"Dua saudara ku mengeluh tentang hidangan ini," ucap Sungmin santai, "bisa kau cicipi makanan yang kau hidangkan ini?"

Waitress itu hanya berdiri bingung, sementara Kangin yang mengerti maksud Sungmin, dengan cepat memotong daging yang ada di hadapannya, lalu memberikannya pada Waitress itu.

"Ku rasa ada yang aneh pada rasanya. Bisakah kau mencoba nya untuk ku?" tanya Kangin dengan nada manis.

Waitress itu menyuapkan daging yang sudah di potong Kangin. Mengunyah sejenak, lalu menelannya.

"Rasanya enak. Seperti biasa. Apa yang aneh, Tuan?"

Kangin dan Ryeowook berpandangan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sungmin tiba tiba merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan tiba tiba saja, seluruh isi restaurant itu hening. Bahkan tidak ada detik jam pun yang berbunyi. Sungmin menghentikan waktu.

"Akan ku jelaskan mengapa kalian tidak lagi bisa merasakan steak lezat itu," ucap Sungmin. Lalu menoleh pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir dunia ini akan terhenti selamanya?"

"Haha, arra," sahut Donghae, lalu dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan, dan memutar telapak tangannya sekali.

Tiba tiba saja, mereka sudah berada di sudut jalan gelap yang kotor dan kumuh. Mereka semua. Beserta Waitress yang tadi di samping mereka dan empat Waitress lainnya yang berada dalam genggaman masing masing.

"Apa ini?!" ucap Ryeowook kaget, dan marah. Dia menyentakkan tangan Waitress yang ada dalam genggamannya. Merasa gemetar karena bisa merasakan aliran darah di tangan Waitress itu.

"Waktu masih berhenti," ucap Sungmin kalem.

Eunhyuk mendekati Ryeowook, mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang kali ini gemetar ketakutan. "Cobalah kau dekati dia," ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook menuruti keinginan Eunhyuk.

Kangin hanya menatap Sungmin. Meminta penjelasan dari Sungmin, selaku ketua dan yang tertua di antara mereka semua.

"Lakukan saja seperti yang Eunhyuk katakan," ucap Sungmin santai pada Kangin. Dia tahu Kangin lebih mudah di atur ketimbang Ryeowook yang begitu keras.

"Sudah boleh kita mulai?" tanya Donghae, mengerling ke arah Kangin dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sekali. Lalu berbisik di telinga Ryeowook. "Mendekatlah ke leher nya. Rasakan aroma nya yang begitu menggoda."

Ryeowook menuruti kata kata Eunhyuk. Dia memegang tengkuk Waitress itu, dan menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher putih dan halus milik Waitress itu. Dia merasakan ada aroma yang menggoda, dan aliran darahnya terasa lembut. Sama sekali tak ada perlawanan. Perlahan, Ryeowook menjilati leher Waitress itu. Terasa begitu lezat dalam indera pengecapnya. Dan kali ini, tanpa ragu lagi, dia menancapkan taring nya ke leher putih itu. Dan menghisap darahnya hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

Lalu saat Ryeowook tersadar, di depannya sudah ada lima yeoja yang terbujur dengan wajah pucat kehilangan darah, dan empat namja yang menyeringai ke arah nya.

"Kerja bagus, Wook," ucap kakaknya, "ku harap setelah ini kau tidak lagi mengingkari kehidupan mu."

"Aku... apa?" tanya Ryeowook ling lung.

"Kau baru saja menikmati mangsa pertama mu. Bagaimana? Lezat bukan? Aku melihat kau sangat menikmatinya," ejek Donghae.

"Selamat bergabung dalam keluarga ku, Kim Ryeowook." tambah Sungmin. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Ryeowook menyeka sudut bibirnya yang terasa lengket. **Darah**.

Dan seketika, Ryeowook tahu dia tidak bisa mengelak dari mereka semua. Meskipun dia sudah bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan, akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh. Dia memang tak bisa menentang kehidupannya sekarang.

Bahwa dia sudah menjadi **Vampire** seutuhnya. Malam ini.

TBC-

* * *

><p>Yaps. Ryeowook muncul~ horee *tebar confetti*. yang bertanya tanya kemana Ryeowooknya, ini dia. Ryeowook 'nyasar' di keluarga Vampire. Hehehe ^_^v Nanti, di chapter chapter mendatang, bakal di jelasin, kenapa Ryeowook sama Kangin baru "3 bulan" jadi Vampire. Ho-ho. Sementara itu, saia akan merusak mood readers dengan menambahkan masalah masalah baru. jadi, mari menunggu~~ ^^<p>

for all my review, thanks to:

~**TeukTeukTeukie** : yakin nih, mulai ngerti? *grins* kalo readers ku udah pada mulai ngerti, harus waspada dan siap siap mengubah alur biar pada ngga ngerti lagi *eh. Eum... masa kecil Leeteuk? Mungkin akan muncul sebagai flashback aja, sih ya, saia juga belum kepikiran buat menggambarkan masa kecilnya Leeteuk koq. Hehe :D So, thanks for your review^^

~** nekochan**: sebenernya bukan drabble, tapi, yaps, di dua chapter pertama emg agak mirip drabble sih yee *elus jenggot(?)* di chapter ini Ryeowook muncul loh, meski belum masuk ke dunianya Leeteuk sih, tapi uda keliatan kan dia jadi apa di sini :D dan yg manggil leeteuk di chap 1 harusnya udah ketauan siapa di chap 3. meskipun masih agak 'berbayang' yah? :D So, thanks for your review^^

~**xelo** : takdirnya sampe kapan ya? mungkin sampe di situ aja takdirnya kali ya? kkk~ hayo, kenapa bisa nebak heechul nih? mari kita lihat, yah, takdir nya leeteuk bakal kemana.. haha~ so, thanks for your review^^

~**ryeohyun09** : harus mati supaya bisa next chapter donk, hohoho *author sadis* dan saia suka kalo kamu kebingungan, soalnya kalo ampe ketebak, authornya yang pusing bikin chapter selanjutnya. Xixi ^^ So, thanks for your review^^

Seneng bgt baca review^^ itu bisa bikin author kayak saia jadi termotivasi buat ngelanjutin nulisnya. Untuk di chapter ini, di tunggu review nya yaa ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :  
>Henry<br>Kyuhyun (Husk)  
>Siwon (Max)<br>Hangeng (Laz)  
>Zhoumi (Nutz)<p>

**~Prolog~**

Tumbuh bersama, hidup bersama. Bercanda dan menikmati dunia bersama. Aku dan kamu, bersama.

Walaupun kita berbeda.

* * *

><p><strong>#Chapter 5#<strong>

"Appa. Aku mau ini. Belikan dia, Appa~~".

"Henry, kau sudah punya banyak anjing. Untuk apa lagi?"

"Dia terlihat lucu, Appa. Dan keren juga. Pasti aku akan terlihat bagus jika berjalan dengan dia. Belikan? Ya, Appa?"

"Arraseo. Hhh, kau ini tidak boleh melihat anjing dengan ras bagus, ya?"

"Hehehe."

**~15 tahun kemudian**

"Hei, apa kabar, Tuan?"

"Berhenti lah memanggilku begitu, Nutz."

"Dia benar. Kau kan, Tuan kami."

"Kami itu maksudnya siapa saja, Husk?"

"Aku, Zhoumi, Siwon, dan Hangeng, tentu saja."

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu."

"Aku tidak, sama sekali tidak. Huh!"

"Hahaha, watak nya masih sama seperti 15 tahun lalu."

"Kau mau ku hajar ya, Max?"

"Seperti kau bisa menghajarku saja, Tuan."

"Sudahlah," Hangeng melerai ketiga namja yang asyik membully Henry, sementara yang di bully sudah merengut dengan wajah lucu nya, membuat tiga namja yang membully nya semakin senang menertawainya. "Jangan menggoda Henry lagi. Kasihan. Bukankah dia sedang belajar?"

"Nee," Henry mengangguk semangat, tatkala Hangeng membela nya. Sementara yang lain cemberut.

"Han, kami bosan. Bolehkah kami berkencan dengan anjing anjing betina?"

"Eh," Hangeng menahan senyum, "coba lihat wujud mu sekarang, Mimi. Kau sedang berwujud manusia, bukan anjing. Astaga."

"Err... ralat. Kita bukan spesies anjing, sebenarnya. Kita ini anjing keturunan serigala. Spesies yang setingkat lebih baik dari hewan menggonggong itu."

"Sama saja, Kyu. Anjing dan anjing keturunan serigala itu sama sama melolong."

"Eum, dia benar, Mimi. Kita ini memang anjing keturunan serigala. Tapi... mungkin kita semacam keturunan... jadi jadian? Haha."

"Kalian itu sekelompok orang yang aneh," Henry menimpali pembicaraan mereka. Tak jadi belajar. Yah, apa boleh buat. Mereka bertengkar di depan nya, dan itu membuat konsentrasi nya buyar. "Kalian tidak menggonggong atau menyalak, atau melolong di tengah malam. Tapi kalian mengoceh tak ada henti nya dan membuat ku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Kalian itu manusia, jadi berhentilah memperdebatkan kalian itu anjing spesies apa atau keturunan apa. Buat ku, kalian itu teman ku. Dan kalian manusia. Puas? Sekarang biarkan aku sendiri di kamar ku dan belajar. Sana. Sana."

"Hihihi, sekarang Tuan kita yang mengoceh tak keruan," Siwon terkikik. "Ayo, kita keluar dari kamar Tuan. Kasihan dia. Hihi."

"Tuan, mau ku pinjam kan otak cemerlang ku?" ledek Kyuhyun.

Henry cemberut. Sementara yang lain tertawa sembari melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kamar milik Henry, Tuan mereka.

Ya, Tuan mereka. Henry membeli mereka satu per satu dari toko hewan, 15 tahun lalu. Entah hanya kebetulan, atau memang sudah takdir, mereka semua yang tidak berasal dari jenis yang sama, tapi memiliki kemampuan yang sama. Yaitu menjadi manusia.

Atau mungkin, tidak. Mungkin bisa di bilang, keistimewaan. Mereka menjelma menjadi manusia di siang hari, menemani Henry kecil bermain dan belajar. Lalu menjadi hewan berbulu di malam hari, menemani Henry kecil tidur dan menjaga nya.

Untung saja, kedua orang tua Henry tidak curiga sama sekali. Bahkan saat Henry remaja memilih bersekolah di luar kota kelahirannya, mereka memaksa Henry membawa serta ke empat peliharaannya itu untuk tinggal bersama menemani Henry. Dan Henry yang sudah tahu peliharaannya itu memang bukan hewan sembarangan, merasa lebih baik membawa mereka agar kedua orangtua nya tidak mendapat serangan jantung mendadak jika melihat mereka berubah secara tidak sengaja.

"Kalian tahu," Hangeng memulai ucapannya, saat mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, jauh dari kamar Henry. Dia memastikan Henry tidak mendengar obrolannya. "sepertinya Henry sedang dekat dengan seseorang."

"Aku tahu," ucap Kyuhyun. "Mereka tak perlu di khawatirkan. Hanya dua manusia yang selalu bersama Henry di sekolahnya. Tak masalah. Ku rasa kita bisa percaya pada mereka."

"Ehm... aku tidak merasa begitu, Kyunie," sahut Siwon, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Aku mencium... ada energi negatif di antara mereka berdua. Tapi aku tak bisa memastikan, siapa yang benar benar memiliki energi negatif itu."

"Siapa sih?" tanya Zhoumi. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menggeleng.

"Ingatan ku buruk dalam mengingat nama manusia," ringis Siwon.

"Tapi kau ingat nama Henry, eoh?" gerutu Zhoumi.

"Yah, setelah 10 tahun, baru aku bisa ingat nama nya," jawab Siwon lucu.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Aku juga tidak tahu siapa mereka. Henry hanya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Hyung Hyung saja."

"Hyung Hyung?" ulang Hangeng polos.

"Er... hanya **Hyung**!"

"Hanya **Hyung**?"

"Aish! Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bekerja dengan otak seperti itu di kepala mu, Han?"

"Apa yang salah dengan otakku?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Mungkin nama mereka Hyung," simpul Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah ku duga percuma saja aku menjelaskan," gerutu Kyuhyun, yang di sambut gelak tawa Zhoumi.

"**Hyung** itu adalah panggilan seorang adik laki laki seperti Henry, kepada laki laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun di atasnya. Seperti Hangeng, misalnya. Terkadang, Henry memanggil mu dengan sebutan **Hyung**, bukan?"

"Begitu kah? Aku tak tahu," ucap Hangeng, mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah, tak peduli kau tahu atau tidak," Kyuhyun masih menggerutu, "jadi menurut kalian, dua manusia itu berbahaya?"

"Dua manusia? Seingat ku, tadi aku menyebut hanya seseorang. Kenapa jadi bertambah satu lagi?"

"Eh?" yang lain menoleh ke arah Hangeng.

Hangeng mengangkat bahu lagi. "Kadang, aku memergoki Henry sedang menatapi selembar foto, tapi aku tak melihat siapa yang di foto itu. Kadang, dia menelpon seseorang, dan tersenyum senyum sendiri bahkan setelah teleponnya terputus. Kadang, dia hanya duduk dan memandangi jam tangan nya saja. Dan setahuku, jam tangan itu memang pemberian dari seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa."

"Eum...," Siwon menopang dagunya. "Jam tangan yang selalu di tangannya itu?"

"Jam tangan memang di pakai di tangan, Wonnie. Kau mau melawak, eoh?" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon meleletkan lidahnya. "Aku sedang berpikir, Kyunie. Seperti nya jam tangan itu pernah di berikan oleh salah satu di antara dua manusia yang bersama dia setiap hari itu. Kalau tidak salah, yang memberikannya itu adalah manusia yang selalu memakai putih dalam penampilannya. Seperti... malaikat."

"Malaikat? Jinjja?" Zhoumi memandang Siwon dengan berbinar. Siwon mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku sih tidak melihat sayap di punggungnya," ucap Siwon.

"Lalu dia akan menjadi malaikat paling bodoh jika dia mengeluarkan sayap nya di tengah kerumunan manusia lainnya," decak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah," Hangeng senyum senyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang berniat di balas oleh Siwon. "Malaikat, ya? Rasanya kita punya pekerjaan tambahan, setelah ini."

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Zhoumi menatap Hangeng lagi. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kalian tidak ingat, legenda tentang _kita_?" bola mata Hangeng berkilat. "Ku rasa, setelah ini kita akan di sibukkan oleh permintaan Tuan kita untuk si _Malaikat_ itu."

TBC-

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 updatee... yeee ^^v *nari hula hula* asikk, ada spesies baru lagi di ff ku yang satu ini (dengan cast yang baru juga pastinya), mereka di jamin bakal jadi salah banyak cast yang penting. haha xD btw, karena nama nama panggilan Henry untuk para "peliharaan" nya berbeda dengan nama nama asli para cast nya, di kolom ini, aku bakal menerangkan siapa siapa saja mereka.<p>

**Penjelasan**:

Kyuhyun (**Husk**) : Husk, atau Siberian Husky. Merupakan anjing campuran serigala. Di lihat dari bentuk fisiknya yang mirip serigala, kebiasaan Siberian Husky juga tidak menggonggong, tetapi melolong, seperti serigala. Untuk kemampuan Kyuhyun di sini, akan di jelaskan di chapter chapter mendatang.

Hangeng (**Laz**) : Laz, atau Alaskan Malamute. Merupakan anjing dengan campuran serigala Antartika. Memilik sifat lembut dan familiar dengan manusia. Dan anjing ras ini bukan jenis anjing sosial bisa mudah akrab dengan anjing lainnya. Untuk kemampuan Hangeng di sini, akan di jelaskan di chapter chapter mendatang.

Zhoumi (**Nutz**) : Nutz, atau Northern Inuit Dog. Merupakan anjing dengan campuran berbagai ras, antara lain Siberian Husky, German Shepherd, dan Alaskan Malamute. Memiliki perangai yang labil, bisa jinak, atau tiba tiba menjadi liar. Untuk kemampuan Zhoumi di sini, akan di jelaskan di chapter chapter mendatang.

Siwon (**Max**) : Max, atau Mackenzie Valley Wolf. Satu satu nya ras serigala di sini dan bukan anjing keturunan serigala seperti yang lainnya. Serigala ini merupakan serigala terbesar, dengan sifat predator yang sangat buas. Untuk kemampuan Siwon di sini, akan di jelaskan di chapter chapter mendatang.

Oke. Sebelum kalian salah paham, ada baiknya aku menjelaskan dulu, kenapa empat member Super Junior yang masuk urutan daftar paling ganteng dan proporsional ini di samain sama guguk guguk imut namun nyeremin. Bukannya menjatuhkan atau apapun. Atau menghina, dan sebagainya, ya. Sebaliknya, menurut ku, berhubung mereka memang yang paling kece dan punya style paling keren, di sini lah perbedaan mereka. Aku sebagai author yang merupakan ELF, ga bakal menjatuhkan atau menjelek jelekkan empat orang orang ini loh. Ini hanya FF, **Fans Fiction**. Yang arti nya, dalam cerita ini, cuma fiksi. Perlu di tegaskan sekali lagi, **Author tidak berniat menghina Super Junior**.

Lalu, author mau ucapin so much thank you, buat para reader, para reviewer, dan semua dukungan kalian. Bisa nyampe chapter 5 ini aja uda keren bener, hahah. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak yaa ^^ *peluk cium*

Last, but not least *eaa*, jangan lupa review nya yaa^^ Thanks a lot^^


	6. Chapter 6

Cast :  
>Leeteuk<br>Henry  
>Kibum<br>Shindong

* * *

><p><strong>#Chapter 6#<strong>

"Hyung..." Henry menghampiri dua namja yang sedang berjalan berdampingan, dan menyeruak di antara mereka. "Nanti ajarkan aku soal soal fisika, ya?"

"Shireo," Leeteuk langsung menyahut.

"Eiy, aku tidak minta padamu. Aku minta pada Kibum Hyung," mehrong Henry. Kibum langsung terbahak mendengarnya sementara Leeteuk merengut.

"Huh, tidak sopan," gerutu Leeteuk.

"Jangan ngambek, Hyung," rayu Henry. "Nanti cantiknya hilang."

"Cantik kepala mu."

"Tapi dia benar, Hyung. Kau itu cantik," tambah Kibum menyetujui, sementara Henry tertawa tawa karena di dukung Kibum, "aku saja jatuh cinta padamu."

"Hei, dia milikku," Henry segera memeluk lengan Leeteuk. Dan yang bersangkutan segera menjitak kedua temannya dengan bersemangat.

"Aww!"

"Aduh!"

"Hei, apa salah ku?" protes Kibum.

Leeteuk meleletkan lidahnya. Berjalan cepat cepat, dan kedua namja di belakang mengekorinya.

"Hyung~~ ayolah jangan ngambek. Nanti ku belikan puding strawberry kesukaanmu. Jangan ngambek padaku, jebal?"

"Ne, ku belikan jus strawberry juga sebagai tambahannya. Jangan ngambek lagi, ne? Rasanya dunia ku suram kalau kau ngambek."

"Memang aku iblis?!" Leeteuk lagi lagi menjitak Kibum.

"Bukan iblis," ringis Kibum, "masalahnya, aku bisa gelisah seharian kalau kamu masih mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu. Ayolah~."

"Eum, Kibum Hyung benar," tambah Henry, "kalau kau cemberut begitu rasanya akan turun hujan seharian karena Tuhan marah pada kami yang telah membuatmu cemberut."

"Sudah, hentikan kata kata menjijikkan seperti itu," Leeteuk bergidik. "Arraseo, belikan aku jus dan puding sesuka kalian saja. Aku masuk kelas dulu."

"Eh? Kau masih ada kelas, Hyung?"

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Kelas ku baru di mulai jam 10. Dan sekarang hampir jam 10. Sudah. Annyeong," ucap Leeteuk, lalu berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Kibum dan Henry yang saling berpandangan.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan kita?"

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Ke kantin saja. Aku sudah tak ada kelas lagi. Kalau kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Kalau begitu, kita belajar fisika mu saja, sembari menunggu Leeteuk Hyung selesai kelas. Eottae?"

"Begitu juga boleh. Kajja."

Mereka pun berjalan bersisian menuju kantin kampus. Sepanjang jalan, mereka sesekali berdebat menu apa yang enak, yang kemudian sibuk menyebutkan menu yang di sukai Leeteuk, atau sibuk membicarakan film film terbaru, dan berakhir dengan film apa yang kira kira bisa membuat Leeteuk tertarik menontonnya.

Bisa di bilang, mereka sangat hapal di luar kepala mengenai kebiasaan, kesukaan, bahkan hal hal kecil yang remeh mengenai Leeteuk. Dan jika Leeteuk mengingat salah satu kesukaan mereka, mereka pasti bertingkah lucu karena terlalu senang.

Lagipula, bukankah dari awal mereka sudah mengatakan terang terangan? Baik Kibum, atau pun Henry, mereka sama sama menyukai Leeteuk, yang meskipun lebih tua beberapa tahun, tetap saja terlihat imut dan tidak terlihat dewasa sama sekali saat bersama mereka. Menggemaskan.

Lucu juga mengingat persahabatan mereka pertama kali. Henry yang lebih muda setahun di banding Kibum, yang memang lebih dulu saling berteman, bertemu dengan Leeteuk yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi mahasiswa di kampus itu.

Leeteuk yang awalnya adalah Sunbae mereka, begitu innocent meskipun termasuk mahasiswa terpintar. Yang benar saja, mana ada Sunbae yang dengan polosnya mendekat ke arah mereka dan bertanya apakah mereka berpacaran atau sejenisnya, yang mengharuskan mereka untuk terus berdampingan satu sama lain, atau selalu berdua kemana pun.

Saat itu, Kibum dan Henry bahkan tertawa hingga sakit perut, sebelum akhirnya kepala mereka di pukul oleh kamus tebal milik Leeteuk, yang mengakibatkan mereka migrain tiga hari. Setelah itu, mereka seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti kemanapun Leeteuk pergi. Sampai Leeteuk sendiri pun capek mengusir mereka dan akhirnya membiarkan mereka bertingkah sesukanya di sekitarnya.

Dan mereka memang bertingkah jinak di samping Leeteuk. Menurut, manis, dan tidak bertingkah yang aneh aneh. Bagi Leeteuk sendiri pun, mereka nyaris seperti bodyguard nya saat di kampus. Dan menganggap mereka hanya sebagai adik adik nya saja.

Tapi, meskipun Leeteuk menganggap mereka adik, tidak begitu untuk Kibum dan Henry. Kibum menyukai kepolosan dan kepintarannya, sementara Henry menyukai perhatian dan keceriaannya. Dan di luar dari penampilan manis milik Leeteuk, ada semacam aura yang begitu lembut, yang sanggup meluluhkan hati siapapun.

Seperti aura seorang Malaikat, meski tak pernah tahu bagaimana aura sebenarnya Malaikat itu seperti apa.

* * *

><p>"Sudah selesai?" tanya Leeteuk, pada teman sebangku nya, Shindong.<p>

"Hehehe," Shindong hanya memberikan cengiran nya, dan Leeteuk langsung paham. Dia menyodorkan catatannya pada Shindong.

"Thanks, Teuk," Shindong segera menyambar buku catatan Leeteuk dan mulai mencatat dengan ganas.

Leeteuk tersenyum senyum melihatnya. Sudah terbiasa. "Memang apa lagi yang sedang kau kerjakan tadi? Bukannya kau juga mencatat apa yang baru di jelaskan Songsaenim tadi?"

"Aku mencatat, tapi begitulah, aku selalu terlambat menyelesaikan tulisanku. Dan tahu tahu saja, Songsaenim sudah menghapus lagi tulisannya. Kau tahu lah, aku sering sekali seperti itu," ucap Shindong. Tangan nya masih terus menyalin catatan milik Leeteuk. Dengan tulisannya yang begitu rapi.

Leeteuk meringis mendengarnya. Memang alasan itu yang selalu di lontarkan Shindong dari dulu. Sejak mereka bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah bersama sama, dan sekarang, Universitas pun sama. Jurusan yang sama, dan memiliki jam kelas yang sama.

Leeteuk dan Shindong memang sudah bersahabat dari dulu. Shindong juga salah satu mahasiswa terpintar. Keduanya masuk di Universitas itu dengan beasiswa. Dan nilai keduanya selalu lima teratas.

Tapi Shindong mengalami kelainan. Sejak dulu, dia selalu mengalami kesulitan jika di suruh menulis panjang dalam waktu singkat. Kemampuan menulis tercepat nya adalah sepuluh kata per menit. Itulah kenapa Leeteuk selalu di sampingnya. Leeteuk berusaha mungkin untuk menulis dengan sangat baik dan lengkap, untuk di salin ulang oleh Shindong.

Kenapa Leeteuk mau bersusah susah begitu?

Sebenarnya tak ada alasan khusus untuk Leeteuk. Dia melakukannya, karena dia ingin melakukan. Entah terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh, seperti yang sering dia tebak sendiri, tapi Leeteuk tetap saja melakukannya. Dan di akhir tebak tebakannya dengan pikirannya sendiri, selalu sampai pada kesimpulan akhir yang sama. Karena Shindong adalah temannya.

Tapi apapun alasannya, Leeteuk selalu senang membantu Shindong. Apapun itu. Jika Shindong meminta sesuatu dari nya, akan di usahakan bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk materi.

Shindong mengembalikan buku catatan Leeteuk. "Ternyata hanya sedikit, ya?"

Leeteuk tertawa. "Memang."

"Kelasku sudah selesai. Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Sepertinya aku juga."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? Aku lapar. Semoga masih ada makanan yang murah."

"Ne. Kajja?"

"Kajja."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Hyungiee~~," seru Henry, melambaikan tangan saat di lihat orang yang sedari tadi di tungguinya muncul.<p>

"Oh?" Leeteuk dan Shindong mendekat. "Kalian menungguku?"

"Geurom. Aku janji mentraktir puding, kan?" senyum Henry.

"Eh..." Leeteuk memperhatikan Shindong yang sedang menebarkan pandangannya di kantin.

"Ah, sepertinya makan itu di rumah akan terasa nikmat ya? Sayang uang ku kurang," ucap Shindong sembari menatapi salah satu kedai makanan di kantin.

"Kita beli itu?" tanya Leeteuk. "Sepertinya memang enak. Kau satu dan aku satu," tambahnya.

"Ah, uang ku kurang, Teuk," ucap Shindong.

"Eum, anggap saja hari ini aku mentraktir mu makan itu. Eottae?"

"Eiy, kau yang katakan sendiri ya," ucap Shindong dengan wajah berbinar. Tangannya menggamit lengan Leeteuk dan menariknya. "Kajja."

Leeteuk mengikuti Shindong. Sementara Kibum dan Henry hanya saling pandang.

"Aku sudah tahu teman Leeteuk Hyung yang satu itu tidak pernah benar," ucap Kibum datar. Henry mengangguk.

"Leeteuk Hyung terlalu baik. Jelas jelas dia hanya di manfaatkan. Tapi malah membela orang itu dengan alasan teman harus saling berbagi. Apa apaan itu? Jelas jelas Leeteuk Hyung yang selalu membelikan makanan untuk beruang itu."

"Kita juga selalu membelikan Leeteuk Hyung makanan kesukaannya," timpal Kibum.

"Kita beda, Hyung," protes Henry, "kita membelikannya karena memang kita yang mau. Tapi kalau Leeteuk Hyung itu, dia itu di manipulasi. Aku sebal melihatnya. Huh!"

"Tapi Leeteuk Hyung juga yang mau membelikan si beruang itu makanan. Kau tidak mendengar tawarannya tadi? Leeteuk Hyung sendiri yang menawarkannya makanan."

"Ash. Kau tidak dengar sebelumnya, si beruang itu bicara apa? Dia menyinggung makanannya itu, makanya Leeteuk Hyung menawarkan. Jika itu bukan manipulasi, aku tak tahu lagi apa namanya," gerutu Henry.

"Sudahlah," ujar Kibum, "Leeteuk Hyung datang. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana sulitnya kita minta maaf jika salah ucap hal yang buruk pada temannya itu?"

"Yeah," sahut Henry, "dia mengira temannya itu baik dan tulus, padahal... sampah."

"Sttt..."

"Ah, mian," ucap Leeteuk meringis, setelah sampai di hadapan Henry dan Kibum, "aku meninggalkan kalian. Tapi aku membelikan ini untuk kalian. Suka?"

Leeteuk menaruh makanan yang di belinya bersama Shindong tadi di depan keduanya. Henry dan Kibum berpandangan.

"Kau?"

"Kan aku punya puding dan jus dari kalian," cengir Leeteuk, menunjuk ke arah puding dan jus yang ada di tengah meja.

"Mungkin jus masih bisa mengenyangkan, Hyung, tapi puding?"

"Ah, gwaenchana. Kan pudingnya ada tiga. Buatku semua, ya?" Leeteuk langsung menarik kursi terdekat, lalu duduk di tengah mereka, dan mulai mengambil pudingnya. Mengunyahnya cepat.

"Aish, arra, arra. Makanlah pelan pelan, nanti tersedak," ucap Kibum, sementara Henry hanya tertawa tawa melihat tingkah Hyung yang di sukainya itu. Lucu dan sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Lalu mereka mulai makan. Leeteuk menghabiskan puding dan jusnya, sementara Henry dan Kibum menghabiskan makanan yang di beli Leeteuk untuk mereka.

"Menyenangkan dengan kalian," ucap Leeteuk setengah menggumam.

"Hm?" keduanya menoleh.

"Cuma kalian yang membelikan ku makanan kesukaan ku. Kalian, dan kedua Hyung ku."

Kibum dan Henry berpandangan lagi. Mereka tahu semua hal tentang Leeteuk, kecuali masa lalu nya. Tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan. Leeteuk tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadi nya, apa yang di dalam hatinya, apa yang di pikirannya, dan bertingkah seperti tidak pernah memiliki masalah berat. Tapi ada saat nya, topeng Leeteuk terbuka. Seperti saat ini.

Leeteuk menyendokkan puding nya pelan pelan, menuruti Kibum. Senyumnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Tapi sorot matanya terasa begitu menyedihkan. Henry bahkan bisa melihat bulir airmata menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Hyung..." Henry mengelus perlahan pipi Leeteuk. Leeteuk tidak menepisnya. Hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan sendok puding yang masih di tempel di mulutnya. Terlihat polos, tapi kesedihannya tetap terlihat.

Henry menyunggingkan senyum yang paling baik menurutnya, "Apa kau sebegitu terharunya karena ku belikan puding?"

Leeteuk nyengir, sementara Kibum tersenyum maklum. "Ne. Aku terharu sekali."

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan membelikan mu setiap hari. Eottae?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Nanti sakit perut," dia berpikir sejenak, "belikan saja aku dua hari sekali."

Henry menyembunyikan kepuasannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Arra. Mulai hari ini, aku akan membelikan puding tiap dua hari sekali. Eottae?"

"Nee!"

Kibum tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Henry, melihat wajah sendu Leeteuk dengan cepat terhapus oleh Henry, yang dengan cepat mengubah mood Leeteuk. Henry memang jago mengubah suasana hati. Apalagi jika itu Leeteuk.

"Aku juga akan membelikan jus untuk mu setiap dua hari. Kau mau?" ucap Kibum. Leeteuk mengangguk bersemangat.

"Kau yang mengatakannya ya. Jangan ingkar, Bum ah."

"Ne. Memang kapan aku pernah ingkar padamu?"

"Tidak pernah," Leeteuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menempelkan nya di pipi, lalu memejamkan matanya di sertai mimik lucu di wajahnya, "Omooo~~!"

TBC-

* * *

><p>Udah update as soon as possible nih^^ hai my readers and my reviewers^^ seneng deh baca baca komen kalian yang terkaget-kaget karena ada silumanspesies baru(?) hehehe.. :D

so, thanks a lot for yours :

**~Neko chan**: gambarannya udah ada, tapi emang masih bingung nampilin konflik nya itu sendiri. nah loh, 'dia' nya itu siapa hayoo? hehe. bakal update A.S.A.P koq tenang aja^^. Thanks for your review^^

**~Angelika Park**: Hai hai^^ maaf yah ga bilang bilang , *bow* tapi untunglah kamu suka, yah?^^ kenapa teuk suka wook? kenapa ya? mungkin krn author nya shipper juga sih :p siwon? siwon muncul di chap 5 loh :) semua cast di sini penting koq, tenang aja^^ oh ya, teuki ngga cuma hidup 3 kali loh^^ Tunggu aja ya :D Thanks for your review^^

**~TeukTeukTeukie**: ada kemunculan ryeowook hehe :D bingung? baguslah. saia suka bikin bingung koq :p udah update nih :D Thanks for your review^^

**~Xelo**: Anda benarrr...! *tari hula hula* saia memang mau menjelaskan dan memasukkan banyak cast di sini^^ dan udah semua kan? xixixi :D Thanks for your review^^

thanks a lot for yours, guys^^ jangan bocen yah, baca ff ku^^

dan yang paling penting...

Please give me your review ^^ gomawo :D *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#Chapter 7#<strong>

"Chull~~ Chull~~, jemput aku," ucap Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Yaaa! Kau dimana?! Kenapa malam sekali baru menelpon ku?!" di seberang sana, Heechul berteriak teriak saking cemasnya terhadap Leeteuk. Di tambah suara Leeteuk yang sangat dia kenali saat ini. Leeteuk sedang ketakutan.

"Chull~~ ppaliii~~," Leeteuk menangis juga. Tubuhnya merapat ke boks telepon sambil gemetaran dengan hebat.

Yesung yang mendengar percakapan Heechul - Leeteuk itu segera memandangi Heechul, dengan tatapan tanya.

"Aku jemput! Kamu dimana?!" teriak Heechul panik, membuat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia itu iblis, tapi kok bodoh sekali?" gumam Yesung, yang di balas delikan maut dari Heechul. Tapi hanya sebentar.

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu aku!" ucap Heechul terburu dan segera menyeret Yesung.

"Ayo kita jemput Leeteuk!"

"Kau tahu dimana dia?" sebelah alis Yesung terangkat. Memandang meremehkan ke arah kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat idiot.

"Aku iblis," geram Heechul, "aku tahu dimana dia!"

"Tapi tadi kau menanyakan lokasi nya padanya. Padahal dia terdengar begitu ketakutan," ledek Yesung lagi, sembari menyelinap masuk ke dalam mobil miliknya. Heechul duduk di sebelahnya.

"Banyak bicara! Cepatlah. Perasaan ku tidak enak!"

Yesung menjalankan mobil. "Kau itu iblis yang benar benar bodoh. Kenapa tidak terbang? Lebih cepat sampai di sana ketimbang aku yang naik mobil."

Heechul terdiam sejenak. "Oh iya, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Yesung lagi, Heechul segera melesat ke angkasa, terbang mencari dimana Leeteuk. Firasatnya mengatakan, Leeteuk dalam masalah. Dan memikirkan itu, Heechul semakin panik dan melesat dengan kecepatan mengagumkan miliknya.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Menyetir juga dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meski cemas dengan Leeteuk, dia berusaha tetap tenang. Itu sebabnya dia selalu bisa berpikir hal remeh yang tidak mungkin di pikirkan Heechul jika panik. Heechul juga sebenarnya bukan orang yang gampang panik. Hanya saja, dari ratusan tahun lalu, dia memang agak posesif dan gampang panik jika mendengar Leeteuk sedang dalam kesulitan. Apalagi kini wujud nya manusia.

"Semoga kau baik baik saja, Teuki."

* * *

><p>Leeteuk terjerembab jatuh. Air wajahnya sudah panik bercampur kesakitan. Orang yang di ada di belakangnya hanya melangkah mendekatinya dengan suara ketukan sepatu miliknya yang terdengar menakutkan untuk Leeteuk.<p>

"Sebenarnya, siapa kamu? Kenapa mengejarku?" ringis Leeteuk, menahan airmatanya dan berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Walau tubuhnya gemetaran dengan hebat.

Orang itu tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak mengenalku, tapi lari dari ku? Tidak kah kau tahu itu tidak sopan?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang jahat, makanya aku lari," jawab Leeteuk polos. Dia menarik dirinya mundur tatkala orang itu mendekatinya dengan langkah pelan namun menakutkan.

"Terlihat seperti orang jahat, eh? Kau benar, aku memang jahat. Dan sekarang aku lapar."

"Kau mau ku belikan makanan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan takut. Tubuhnya tetap mundur mundur hingga dia terpojok di tembok dengan posisi terduduk.

"Membelikan ku makanan? Jangan repot repot," seringai orang itu, "kamulah makananku."

"Apa kamu sejenis monster yang memakan manusia?"

"Kau itu cukup berani juga menghadapiku, ya? Itu hanya sekedar mengulur waktu, atau memang penasaran?" Sekarang, orang itu berjongkok tepat di depan Leeteuk, dan membelai pipi Leeteuk. Sementara yang bersangkutan sudah menggigil ketakutan.

"Pipi yang halus dan putih ini," wajah orang itu mendekat, menjilat pipi dan sebagian leher Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk semakin ketakutan, "pastinya sangat lezat. Sayang kau namja. Jika yeoja, kau sudah ku santap dari awal."

"Mak-maksudnya?"

"Hentikan menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu, Teuki." Heechul datang dan langsung menendang orang itu jauh dari hadapan Leeteuk. Dan menarik Leeteuk bangun. Spontan, Leeteuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Heechul.

Orang itu menyeringai. Bangkit dari jatuh nya. "Bertambah lagi mangsa ku."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kim Ryeowook."

Orang yang sedari tadi meneror Leeteuk itu menatap Heechul heran. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Harusnya tidak. Buktinya aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

"Itu sih karena kau memang bodoh," balas Heechul santai. Tapi sebenarnya dia takut dengan Ryeowook.

Takut jika orang yang sedang berlindung di belakangnya itu akan jatuh lagi dalam takdir yang sama.

"Sial. Kau pikir bicara dengan siapa, heh?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku sebutkan nama mu?"

"Persetan. Kembalikan makanan ku!"

"Hei, sopan sedikit. Lagipula, kau tidak butuh dia, kan? Cari saja orang lain!"

Suara deruman mobil menghentikan Ryeowook yang hendak menyahut lagi. Dua mobil bersamaan. Mobil Chevrolet merah milik Sungmin, bersamaan dengan Ferrari biru milik Yesung, berhenti tepat di antara mereka berdua. Keduanya keluar. Sungmin menghampiri Ryeowook, sementara Yesung menghampiri Heechul dan Leeteuk.

Heechul dan Yesung menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jadi," Heechul menyeringai, "sekarang, Kim Ryeowook yang suci, telah menjadi sebangsa dengan mu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Tak ada urusan dengan mu, Kim Heechul. Urus saja urusan mu dengan Jong Woon."

Leeteuk melirik dengan takut takut ke arah Yesung, sementara Heechul dan Yesung masih menatap sengit Sungmin.

"Lalu kalian akan berurusan dengan kami jika bangsa kalian yang lain berani menyentuh manusia milik kami," ucap Yesung ketus. "Hanya sedikit peringatan, saat ini."

Yesung menyentakkan kaki nya sekali, dan dalam sedetik, ada di hadapan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Sungmin maju melindungi Ryeowook, namun bahu nya di tahan oleh Yesung. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menarik Ryeowook, lalu melempar Ryeowook dengan keras kembali ke tanah.

"Ahhkk!"

"Sedikit peringatan, katamu?!" sentak Sungmin. Dia menghalangi Yesung menyerang Ryeowook lagi dengan tameng tubuhnya.

"Minggir, Sungmin!"

"Tidak. Dia adikku sekarang!"

"Kau tahu aku tak akan melukai mu, kan?"

"Aku tahu!"

"Jadi, minggir dari hadapan ku!"

"Jong Woon!" Sungmin menahan tubuh Yesung yang merangsek maju. "Musnahkan aku dulu sebelum kau menyentuh adikku!"

Yesung menatap tajam pada Sungmin. Kedua nya saling menatap dalam jarak hanya 5 senti.

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa memusnahkan mu sekarang juga, Lee Sung Min!"

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu kau tak mau menyakiti ku. Aku menjadikan diri ku perisai pelindung untuk adik adik ku. Jadi, musnahkan aku jika kau masih ingin menghajar Ryeowook ku!"

Yesung mundur selangkah. Lalu berpaling ke arah Ryeowook. "Berterima kasih lah pada Hyung mu ini. Jika tidak, mungkin kau yang akan musnah!"

"Jadi, sekarang nama mu adalah Lee Ryeowook, eoh?" ucap Heechul.

"Bukan urusan ku juga, sih," tambah Heechul enteng, sebelum Sungmin atau Ryeowook menyahut ucapannya. "Tapi, kita akan berurusan dengan serius, jika kau mendekati manusia ku lagi. Beri tahu adik mu itu, Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengangguk kaku, sementara Heechul sudah menarik Leeteuk untuk naik ke mobil Yesung, lalu duduk di samping pengemudi. Yesung mengikuti Heechul dan Leeteuk, dan masuk ke mobil nya. Dia membelokkan mobilnya 180 derajat sebelum akhirnya melesat meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terdiam. Sementara Sungmin kini memandanginya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau mencari masalah dengan manusia itu?"

"Aku... lapar!"

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa dua makhluk yang bersama manusia itu bukan makhluk sembarangan?"

"Mereka... siapa, Hyung?"

"Yesung adalah.. orang yang ku cintai, dan Heechul adalah kakaknya," Sungmin mendengus, "mereka adalah iblis tingkat tinggi. Kita hanya vampire. Mereka bisa dengan mudah menghabisi kita dalam sekejap, kau tahu? Mereka bahkan bisa membunuh malaikat!"

"Apa?!"

Sungmin membantu Ryeowook berdiri, dan memapah Ryeowook memasuki mobilnya. Lalu berputar untuk masuk ke bagian kemudi mobil.

"Mereka pernah membunuh Malaikat," ucap Sungmin, menatap Ryeowook dengan sadis. "mereka bisa melakukan apapun dengan mudahnya. Jadi, tolong jangan mencari masalah lagi dengan mereka!"

"Malaikat...," Ryeowook tercengang, "malaikat seperti apa yang mereka bunuh, Hyung?"

Seperti kamu. Tapi tentu saja Sungmin tak mau mengucapkan nya. Jika Ryeowook tahu dia adalah Malaikat, maka dia akan berbahaya bagi Sungmin dan keluarga nya.

"Aku akan secepatnya pulang. Kau bisa beristirahat dan memulihkan kondisi mu yang sekarang."

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan mahkluk mengerikan itu sih?!" Heechul berteriak histeris pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk menundukkan wajah.<p>

"Mian..." ucap Leeteuk lirih. Dia takut jika Heechul berteriak seperti itu padanya. Jika Heechul marah, Leeteuk bisa di gantung di langit langit kamar sehari semalam. Hukuman dari iblis memang jauh lebih sadis daripada hukuman dari manusia.

"Sudahlah, Hyung," ucap Yesung. Dia menarik Leeteuk, lalu memeluknya. Dalam pelukan Yesung, Leeteuk terlihat seperti anak kecil yang di lindungi ayahnya dari amukan ibunya. "Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja, Teuki?"

"Eum..." Leeteuk hanya menggumam. Setelah sedari tadi di mobil, dia diam saja mengendalikan ketakutannya, sampai di rumah pun, dia masih ketakutan. Di tambah marahnya Heechul padanya. Sekarang, setelah di peluk Yesung, dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bagaimana jika aku terlambat menyelamatkan nya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengulur waktu? Tadi dia hampir di gigit!" jerit Heechul frustasi.

"Kenyataan nya, kamu berhasil menolong nya, Hyung," ucap Yesung. "Dia baik baik saja sekarang. Apalagi masalah nya?"

Heechul kebingungan sejenak. "Terserah lah!" lalu melayang ke kamar nya kemudian membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Chullie marah pada ku," isak Leeteuk pelan.

"Dia tidak marah. Dia khawatir padamu. Istirahat?"

Leeteuk mengangguk, lalu Yesung menggendong Leeteuk dengan mudah, kemudian melayang ke arah kamar Leeteuk.

"Sungie?!" pekik Leeteuk tertahan. "Kenapa aku di gendong?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kaki mu sedari tadi gemetar?"

"Eum...," Leeteuk memandangi kaki nya, "tidak."

"Jadi, diamlah saja di gendongan ku jika kau tidak mau jatuh."

Leeteuk diam. Dan Yesung membaringkan nya di ranjang miliknya. Dia menyelimuti Leeteuk. "Istirahatlah. Kau sudah terlalu lelah malam ini."

"Eum.., Sungie...?"

"Ya?"

"Gomawo.."

Yesung tersenyum. "Cheonma, Teuki."

Yesung menutup pintu kamar Leeteuk, dan bergegas ke kamar kakaknya, Heechul.

"Kenapa sih kau mengomelinya seperti itu?!" gerutu Yesung setelah masuk ke kamar Heechul. Heechul menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu? Kau menyalahkan ku?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ku, kan?! Apa yang kau tahu, hah?!"

"Aku hanya tahu kalau kau mengkhawatirkan nya," balas Yesung, "dan aku juga tahu bahwa Leeteuk takut jika kau marah seperti itu padanya. Delapan belas tahun kita bersamanya. Dan dia selalu seperti itu jika kau marah padanya. Ketakutan. Bahkan dia masih gemetaran dalam pelukan ku tadi! Kau tidak perlu marah pada nya seperti tadi. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nya. Bukankah itu cukup?!"

"Bagaimana jika seandainya aku telat, tadi?!" Heechul membalas Yesung.

"Tapi kau tidak telat. Kau menyelamatkannya. Jangan berandai andai hal yang tidak terjadi, Kim Heechul! Yang penting adalah, mulai sekarang kita harus memperketat penjagaan kita pada Leeteuk."

"Aku tahu itu," gerutu Heechul.

"Tapi...," Yesung mengerutkan alis. "kenapa Ryeowook bisa menjadi vampire? Dan kenapa dia harus menjadi keluarga Sungmin?"

"Kau masih menyukai Sungmin?" ejek Heechul. Yesung mendelik ke arah nya.

"Tidak salah? Bukan aku yang suka dia, tapi dia yang menyukaiku. Saat aku di serang Ryeowook waktu itu saja, dia menjadikan dirinya tameng untukku."

"Ya, ya, ya," jawab Heechul, "itu sebabnya kan, kau tidak bisa memusnahkan Ryeowook tadi? Karena perjanjian konyol yang kau buat dengan Sungmin saat itu."

"Heii! Dia menyelamatkan ku. Dan selamanya aku tak akan menyakitinya. Aku memang iblis, tapi aku mematuhi janji yang ku buat sendiri!"

"Terserah lah," ucap Heechul. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, perjanjian mu itu tidak berlaku pada ku. Jika aku yang membunuhnya, kau tidak akan melarang ku, kan?"

"Tentu saja ku larang, dasar iblis bodoh!" maki Yesung. "Kau lupa dengan kutukan kita?"

"Kan aku berniat membunuh Sungmin," seringai Heechul.

"Dan membuat semua adik adik nya murka? Kau juga tahu kan, kalau Sungmin itu adalah 'pengendali'? Jika dia musnah, lalu adik adik nya tak akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya."

"Kita bisa mengatasi mereka," ucap Heechul santai.

"Selain bodoh, kau mulai gila juga rupanya," cibir Yesung. "Kita hanya berdua. Dan adik adiknya mungkin bisa kita atasi. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka memanggil bala bantuan?"

"Kita lenyapkan mereka sebelum itu terjadi, adik ku sayang."

"Dan membahayakan Leeteuk?" seringai Yesung. "Kita membunuh mereka semua. Lalu kita juga musnah di serbu bangsa vampire. Bagaimana dengan Leeteuk? Apa menurut mu, dia tidak akan di incar oleh vampire vampire itu?"

Heechul terdiam. Berpikir.

"Lalu apa aku harus mengembalikan ingatan nya lagi? Agar dia kembali jadi malaikat?" gumam Heechul sedih.

"Kalau dia kembali ingat, dia akan menyerang mu, Heechul ah," ucap Yesung mengingatkan.

"Asal dia bisa menjaga diri nya sendiri..." gumam Heechul.

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya kita tinggal?"

"Dengan membawa Leeteuk?" Heechul terbelalak.

"Dia akan meratakan kita semua dengan tanah jika kita mengajaknya ke sana, Heechul ah. Apa sekarang cinta mu pada Leeteuk mulai membuatmu gila?"

"Aku belum gila!" teriak Heechul frustasi. "Tapi aku nyaris gila saat melihat adegan tadi."

"Wae?"

"Aku takut takdir nya kembali lagi..."

TBC-

* * *

><p>Update juga akhirnya^^ sampai di chapter ini, kalian pasti udah nebak donk, kapan aja aku ngupdate nya? hehe :D yapps, seminggu sekali, di hari senin, aku bkl update next chapter. So, tunggu minggu depan lagi ya, utk update chap 8 nya^^ see you in chap 8. Paii~~<p>

Last, mind to review? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#Chapter 8#<strong>

"Kau terlihat pucat," ucap Kibum, memperhatikan Leeteuk.

"Aku... kurang tidur," jawab Leeteuk lesu.

"Wae?" tanya Henry.

"Semalam, aku pulang terlalu malam karena aku harus mengajarkan para mahasiswa untuk mata kuliah Matematika dan Inggris," Leeteuk menelungkupkan kedua tangan dan kepalanya ke meja.

"Lalu?" desak Henry.

"Hyung ku marah karena aku terlambat pulang."

"Kamu di marahi, eoh?" tanya Henry lagi. Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa sepucat ini karena kurang tidur atau habis dimarahi," ucap Kibum, "pasti ada sesuatu lagi yang kau sembunyikan, Hyung."

"Untung saja hari ini libur. Kalau tidak, aku bisa tidur di kelas," keluh Leeteuk, tak menjawab ucapan Kibum.

Kibum dan Henry berpandangan. Leeteuk terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu di mata mereka.

"Kau tahu tidak, kalau kau mencurigakan?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku tahu."

"Dan kamu tidak mau cerita?"

"Tidak."

Henry dan Kibum berpandangan lagi.

"Rahasia sekali kah?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau aku cerita, aku akan memalukan diri ku sendiri."

Keduanya seketika tertawa keras. Sementara Leeteuk memberengut.

"Aku belum cerita saja kalian sudah sehebat itu tertawanya," rungutnya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau cerita?" tanya Henry di sela sela tawa nya.

Leeteuk membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. Meleletkan lidah. "Kalau aku cerita, kalian berdua bakal antre toilet setelahnya."

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Kurang ajar!"

* * *

><p>"Hyung, kenalkan, ini dua saudara ku," ucap Henry, memperkenalkan kedua namja yang berdiri di samping kiri kanannya. "Husk dan Max," tambahnya.<p>

Leeteuk kebingungan. Tapi lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Leeteuk."

"Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum. Menjabat tangan Leeteuk.

Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun. "Aku Siwon," ucapnya dengan wajah lucu. Membuat Leeteuk menahan tawa.

"Ah iya," Henry seakan teringat, "Kyuhyun dan Siwon adalah nama Korea mereka. Sementara Husk dan Max adalah nama mereka di Amerika."

Leeteuk menatap kagum ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Sementara Siwon hanya menggeleng geleng saja, Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya miring, ke arah Henry.

"Yang benar itu, nama ketika kami menjadi hewan berbulu. Iya kan, Tuan?"

Henry mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud nya kami adalah serigala, Tuan," Siwon membalas ucapan Henry dengan wajah polosnya.

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak. Sementara Leeteuk kebingungan.

"Serigala?"

"Ne. Serigala berbulu domba," sahut Henry cepat. Lalu menginjak kaki Siwon.

"Aduh! Appo~," ringis Siwon. Lalu memberengut. "Tuan jahat. Menginjak ku. Nanti ku adukan pada Han dan orangtua Tuan loh."

Henry segera merangkul bahu Leeteuk, menggiringnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon agar tidak terkontaminasi dari kejahilan Kyuhyun dan kepolosan Siwon.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Hyung. Masuk saja ke dalam."

Leeteuk menuruti Henry. Masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah di tinggali 7 tahun oleh Henry. Sejak dia berniat belajar di luar kota tanpa di dampingi orangtuanya sama sekali.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa saja di sini?" tanya Leeteuk. Pandangan matanya berkeliling.

"Dengan saudara ku yang lain," jawab Henry, "dua yang tadi, dan dua lagi sedang bekerja."

"Oh ya? Hyung ku juga sudah bekerja," gumam Leeteuk.

"Ah ne. Aku tahu. Heechul Hyung dan Yesung Hyung, kan? Dua saudara ku bekerja pada mereka," ucap Henry sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo?" mata Leeteuk membulat. "Mereka tidak pernah memberitahu ku."

"Setiap orang memiliki rahasianya masing masing, Angel," ucap Kyuhyun tiba tiba. Berjalan masuk di ikuti Siwon.

"Angel?" tanya Leeteuk polos. Sementara Henry memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Eum, kau terlihat seperti Angel di mata ku, Hyung," tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Nyengir ke arah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk ikut nyengir mendengar nya. Sementara Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hei Hyung," panggil Siwon, "Karena kita sudah saling mengenal, untuk seterus nya bagaimana kalau kau merepotkan kami untuk menjaga mu?"

TBC-

* * *

><p>Hy Hy~~ ^^ author kembali bawa leeteuk imut nan polos yg readers suka hehehehe ^^v chap 8 ini ga terlalu seru deh menurut ku :( tapi apa daya di chapter ini saia tidak punya banyak ide yang berarti(?) hiks -_,-<p>

And, thanks a lot for :

~**xelo** : mereka bersaing secara bersahabat koq (?) kkk~ jadi ngga di perebutin leeteuk nya kk~ wook vampire, nih, jadi yaa... bisa jadi dia abadi, ato bisa mati juga (?) tergantung maunya author(?) heheh :p dan blm tentu juga sih takdirnya berulang lagi, tergantung maunya Leeteuk (ato author?) hihihi :D thanks for your review ^^

~**nekochan** : heechul itu 'cool' koq, jadi ga bkl ngamuk hehehe :D leeteuk uke? eum... gimana yaaa? kk~ di tunggu aja yaa^^ thanks for your review ^^

~**Teukteukteukie**: wah, kkk~ saia juga suka kalo leeteuk nya bnyk yg suka :D namanya juga angel, haha xD thanks for your review ^^

~**Guest**: chul paling takut kehilangan leeteuk loh.. kk~ keren ya? makasih loo, pujiannya ^^ tungguin next chap nya ya :) thanks for your review ^^

~**yunitaelf**: ini next update nya udah ya^^ dan ... kebetulan sesuai dg request, ini kiteuk ato henteuk nya nihh :D thanks for your review ^^

~**Angelika Park**: kkk~ saia bingung mau jawab yg mana nih :D mungkin ngejelasin dulu ya, kalo hangeng dkk itu spesies siluman, itu agak agak bener(?) hehe. jgn takut ya, wook ngga gigit leeteuk dulu koq *eh. hehe, ini udah next yaa :D thanks for your review ^^

Jongmal gamsahamnida~~ *bow* udah bnyk kasih masukan dan komen kalian yg lucu2 ^^

For next, kasih review lagi yaa~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

* * *

><p>#CHAPTER 9#<p>

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Kim Heechul," ucap Sungmin. Mengulangi kata kata itu di hadapan seluruh adik adiknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kangin polos.

Sungmin menatap Kangin. "Dia adalah jenis iblis dengan kemampuan tinggi. Dan di sampingnya ada Yesung yang juga memiliki kemampuan yang berada tiga tingkat di atas kemampuan kita semua di jadikan satu."

"Sehebat itukah?" tanya Kangin takjub.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Itu hanya Yesung."

"Dengan Heechul yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Dia lebih mematikan. Kemampuan nya bisa di setarakan dengan Malaikat tingkat tinggi sejenis..."

Sungmin terdiam. Hampir saja dia menyebut nama malaikat di masa lalu.

"Sejenis siapa, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Bola mata nya berkilat. Rasa penasaran mengusik nya. Tapi sebenarnya, itu lebih dari rasa penasaran. Dan Sungmin mengetahuinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tebak Sungmin langsung. Ryeowook terbelalak.

"Ma- mana mungkin, kan?"

"Asal kau tahu saja," Sungmin menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook, "dia sangat membenci mu. Jadi, hentikan rasa yang seperti itu dan menjauh lah dari mereka semua."

Namun, Ryeowook bukan lah tipe yang gampang di atur. Saat ini, dia sedang berada di atas atap rumah seseorang.

"Seperti kau bisa mengaturku saja," ucapnya seorang diri. Lalu terbang menembus kegelapan malam.

* * *

><p>Hangeng sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, sementara Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian saat Leeteuk datang ke rumahnya. Atau rumah Henry lebih tepatnya.<p>

"Jadi... kau memanggilnya Angel?" tanya Zhoumi dengan raut wajah tertarik.

"Yap. Tapi tampak nya, dia tidak curiga sama sekali dengan penjelasan ku mengenai cara panggilku pada nya. Ku rasa, otak nya sudah di cuci bersih oleh para iblis itu," lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu," ucap Hangeng menengahi.

"Lalu?"

"Seorang malaikat yang sesungguhnya, jika dia musnah atau mati di saat menjadi malaikat, dia hanya bisa memiliki dua kesempatan. Selama dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu, dia tidak akan berhenti terjebak dalam kelahiran yang berulang ulang. Dan selama itu terjadi, dia tidak akan mengingat kehidupannya terdahulu," jelas Hangeng.

"Kesempatan seperti apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Kesempatan untuk mengubah takdir nya, atau membalas dendam pada seseorang yang membuatnya musnah atau mati," jelas Hangeng lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya dia untuk membalas dendam atau mengubah takdir nya, jika dia sendiri melupakan kehidupannya yang dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ada tiga cara dan waktu untuk dia mengingat kehidupannya yang dulu. Satu, saat dia sekarat. Jika dia mau kehidupannya yang akan datang berubah, di saat itu, dia harus mengubah takdirnya. Sebelum dia benar benar mati.

"Dua, di saat dia nyaris mati, tapi hidup kembali. Maksudnya, saat dia mengalami kecelakaan fatal, misalnya. Hampir meninggal, tapi nyawa nya berhasil di selamatkan. Maka, seluruh ingatannya akan pulih, termasuk ingatan ingatannya di kehidupan masa lalu nya. Tapi yang ini sangat langka, meskipun bukan tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengalaminya. Dan dalam kondisi ini, waktu yang dia miliki sangat banyak. Dia bisa memilih untuk membalas dendam, atau kah mengubah takdirnya."

"Kau tahu banyak, Han," ucap Zhoumi. Hangeng hanya mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Zhoumi.

"Lalu cara yang ketiga?"

"Itu..." Hangeng menggantungkan ucapannya, lalu tersenyum samar. Kemudian pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Meninggalkan ketiga saudara nya yang menatap nya dengan bingung.

* * *

><p>"Aku bosan," Leeteuk mengaduk jus buatannya tanpa minat. Di sebelahnya, Heechul menonton tivi di depannya, dan Yesung membaca buku. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah Leeteuk saat dia mulai mengeluh.<p>

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Yesung.

Leeteuk menatap Yesung dengan bibir mengerucut, lalu melirik Heechul dengan takut takut.

"Kenapa melirik ku?" tanya Heechul ketus.

"Tidak. Tidak."

Yesung menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas melihat Leeteuk kembali mengaduk aduk jus di depannya itu dengan tampang bosan maksimal. Ia lalu berdiri.

"Mau ku ajak kebut kebutan?" tanya Yesung, mengulurkan tangannya pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk langsung mendongak. Matanya berbinar menatap Yesung. Baru saja dia akan menyambut tangan Yesung, tatkala Heechul langsung menepiskan kedua tangan mereka.

"Sudah ku bilang, jika Leeteuk keluar akan bahaya!" sentak Heechul.

Yesung menatapi Heechul dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tapi dia mengerti kekhawatiran Heechul pada Leeteuk. Dia juga tahu, malam ini, akan ada tamu tak di undang. Untuk itulah, mereka berjaga jaga sedari tadi.

"Aku bosan, Chull Chull," rungut Leeteuk.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama begitu. Aneh."

"Tapi lucu kan?"

"Terdengar tidak pantas sih," Yesung mengangkat bahu, "tapi memang lucu."

"Yaa!" Heechul berteriak. "Tidak pantas. Tidak lucu. Dan tidak boleh di kumandangkan lagi!"

Leeteuk nyengir. "Chull~ Chull~," ulangnya.

Heechul mendelik ke arahnya. Dan tawa Leeteuk terlepas. Dia senang sekali menggoda Heechul. Dia tahu Heechul tidak akan marah hanya karena dia iseng menggodanya.

"Yang sabar, Hyung," Yesung menepuk pundak Heechul, membuat delikan Heechul mengarah pada Yesung sekarang. Leeteuk tertawa lagi. Dan saat itu juga, terdengar ketukan dari pintu rumah mereka.

Heechul mendahului mereka semua menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kau diam di sini," ucap Yesung pada Leeteuk yang sedang memandangi kegesitan Heechul hanya demi membukakan pintu untuk tamu. Dari dulu, Heechul paling malas membuka pintu. Dia selalu menyuruh Leeteuk yang membuka nya. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa sadar. Dia berdiri untuk menyusul Heechul, tapi Yesung menahannya.

"Diam di sini."

Jika Yesung sedang serius pun, Leeteuk juga takut padanya. Dengan patuh Leeteuk mengangguk, dan Yesung segera bergabung dengan Heechul di ruang depan. Depan pintu utama, lebih tepatnya.

Heechul menatap dengan wajah datar, tamu yang saat ini ada di depannya. Namun tamu yang tidak di undang ini hanya menyeringai.

"Hai sayang. Manis sekali, kau langsung membukakan pintu untukku," sapa tamu itu. Heechul mendengus.

"Kau mau mencari masalah dengan ku?"

"Aku datang untuk menemui mu. Aku tidak bisa menahan rindu ini padamu..."

Srtttt. Bugghh.

"Akhh!"

"Berniat merayu kakak ku, Kim Ryeowook? Atau harus ku panggil, Lee?" seringai Yesung. Berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook yang terkapar kesakitan. Sementara Heechul di belakang Yesung, menutup pintu rumah dan mengunci nya agar Leeteuk tidak keluar.

"Hah! Kau tidak akan berani membunuh ku!" ejek Ryeowook. Walau masih kesakitan akibat kekuatan Yesung yang di hantam padanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Menemui Kim Heechul, kekasih pujaan ku."

"Kau gila? Lihatlah siapa dirimu," ejek Heechul.

"Kau lebih gila lagi, Sayang. Kau menyukai si manusia lemah itu. Siapa yang gila sekarang?" seringai Ryeowook.

"Tetap saja kau yang gila," sahut Heechul santai.

"Cih."

"Pergi dari sini sebelum aku menanam mu di aspal dan melihat mu lenyap di bawah sinar matahari!" ucap Yesung datar.

"Oh ya, tuan Yesung? Apa menurutmu aku bisa meleleh hanya karena matahari?" Ryeowook tertawa meremehkan.

"Ingat siapa dirimu," Yesung tersenyum sinis, "kau adalah Vampire. Musuh alami Vampire adalah matahari."

Ryeowook tercekat. 'Sial, aku lupa aku Vampire' rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat diam nya Ryeowook, ganti Heechul dan Yesung yang menertawainya. "Vampire bodoh."

"Kau mencari masalah dengan kami tanpa memperhitungkan bahwa kau adalah Vampire rendahan yang bahkan tidak bisa keluyuran seenak nya di bawah sinar matahari, eum?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeram.

"Hei, biar ku beritahu rahasia menarik tentang seseorang," lanjut Heechul, dengan wajah iblisnya, "rahasia yang lebih menarik daripada tentang diriku. Yaitu rahasia tentang kakak Vampire mu itu. Lee Sungmin."

TBC-

* * *

><p>Thanks for your reading and review.<p>

And then, please give me your review^^ Gomawo^^


	10. Chapter 10

Cast:  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#CHAPTER 10#<strong>

"Hai manusia, kita bertemu lagi," ucap Ryeowook.

"Va- vampire...," Leeteuk berjengit. Kaki nya mulai melangkah mundur.

"Tidak secepat itu," ucap Ryeowook. Dengan cepat, dia menangkap Leeteuk, lalu menariknya. Dan kemudian membawa nya terbang.

"Yaaa!" Leeteuk berteriak ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, aku menculikmu bukan untuk memakan mu."

"Lalu?"

"Untuk menjadikan umpan bagi kekasihku, Kim Heechul!"

* * *

><p>"Perasaan ku tidak enak," gumam Henry. Kibum menoleh ke arahnya.<p>

"Kenapa?"

"Coba kau pikir," Henry menghadap ke arah Kibum, "memangnya Leeteuk Hyung pernah bolos hingga seminggu begini?"

"Kita mahasiswa, kan? Ku rasa wajar saja," ucap Kibum tenang. Tapi dalam hati, dia mengakui ucapan Henry benar.

"Wajar untuk mahasiswa lain. Tapi tidak wajar buat Leeteuk Hyung!" kecemasan mewarnai wajah Henry. "Ayo kita datangi rumah nya."

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja," Henry berdecak. "Tak apa kita bolos sehari. Toh kita sudah jadi anak baik selama ini karena Leeteuk Hyung."

"Oke!" Kibum berkemas. Dan keduanya langsung melarikan diri dari kampus, berlawanan dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang berjalan masuk.

* * *

><p>"Sedang apa, Tuan?" sapa Kyuhyun, saat melihat Henry dan Kibum sedang celingukan di depan rumah Leeteuk.<p>

"Husk! Bantu aku masuk ke rumah ini!" teriak Henry.

"Tidak sopan masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa permisi." Heechul muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Heechul Hyung!" sapa Kibum dan Henry bersamaan.

Heechul hanya melirik sekilas kearah keduanya. Dia tahu siapa mereka. Teman manusia Leeteuk yang paling baik. Dan menyukainya. Jika di kampus, Heechul memercayakan tugas menjaga Leeteuk pada kedua orang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Leeteuk Hyung tidak masuk kuliah sejak seminggu lalu," lapor Henry langsung.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskan kekasih mu itu sampai tidak menyadari kemunculan kami, Tuan?" Hangeng berseru di belakangnya.

Henry dan Kibum segera berbalik. Ternyata, Kyuhyun membawa pasukannya.

Yesung keluar dari mobil Ferrari biru nya sambil mendengus. "Kalian semua harus masuk kedalam!"

Satu persatu, -Hangeng, Siwon, Zhoumi- keluar dari mobil Porsche putih milik Hangeng. Lalu mengikuti Yesung.

"Kami?" tanya Kibum.

"Kalau kau peduli dengan Leeteuk, silakan masuk," ucap Heechul yang ada di depannya tanpa menoleh, lalu mendahului mereka semua masuk kedalam dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"Oke, ada yang aneh di sini," bisik Kibum pada Henry.

Henry mengangguk. "Ku rasa begitu. Masuk saja dulu," ucap Henry dengan suara tertahan.

Keduanya masuk bersamaan. Di ikuti dengan yang lainnya, dan yang terakhir adalah Yesung. Menutup pintu rumah dan menyegelnya.

"Jadi, kita mulai darimana?" tanya Yesung, menatap Heechul yang sedari tadi diam dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Aku...," Heechul menghela napas. "Dua hari yang lalu, Ryeowook mengirimkan surat padaku."

Kibum dan Henry hanya terpaku sejenak, saat mereka melihat selembar kertas melayang layang mendekati Heechul lalu jatuh di meja yang ada di tengah tengah mereka semua.

"Bau darah si Angel," ucap Siwon langsung.

"Ya. Dia menggunakan darah Leeteuk untuk menulis surat ini," Heechul menggeram. Namun masih bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya.

"Apa?!" teriak Henry dan Kibum.

"Hyung! Kau yakin ini bau darah nya?!" tanya Kibum dengan suara yang menyentak.

Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"_Aku menahan manusia milik mu, Kim Heechul. Jadikan lah aku kekasihmu, atau dia akan menjadi makananku yang sempurna di purnama nanti._" Hangeng membacakan keras keras isi surat itu. Lalu menoleh ke arah Heechul.

"Ini sebabnya kau menyuruhku dan Zhoumi untuk menjemput Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu datang kerumah mu, Hyung?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kami sudah mencari nya dari seminggu lalu," jelas Yesung yang terdengar lebih tenang. "Tapi kurasa, Ryeowook sudah menyembunyikan bau darah Leeteuk hingga kami tidak bisa melacaknya."

"Lebih besar kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah di bunuh!" mata Heechul berkilat. Aura iblisnya muncul.

"Tidak mungkin," Yesung berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. "Ryeowook ingin kau. Bukan Leeteuk."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kau jelaskan pada kami, siapa Leeteuk itu," ucap Zhoumi tiba tiba, "dan apa resiko nya jika dia mati kali ini?"

Henry dan Kibum terbelalak mendengar kata kata Zhoumi. Lalu menoleh langsung ke arah Heechul.

Heechul menghela napas. "Baiklah."

TBC-

* * *

><p>Yah, maap pake banget yah, di chap ini -lagi lagi- kependekan : but, buat para readers ku tercinta, tak henti2nya saia mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak2nya krn ttp nungguin ff gaje inii *pelukcium*, so, much thanks for you too :<p>

~**neko chan**: maap yak, kependekan :( hehe, kelompok silumannya kan berbaur sama manusia, jadi mereka kayak manusia juga donk :D salah satu aktifitas nya yah, kerja :D and then, so much thanks for your review^^

~**xelo**: iya ni, saia lagi buntu, jd pendek bet. maap yaak : eum, belum tau juga sih, sejarahnya bkl keulang atau engga, tungguin aja yah ^^ and then, so much thanks for your review^^

~**yunitaelf**: kyu ngga flirting koq^^ dia emg udah tau, soalnya, maklum deh, kan insting nya siluman lebih tajam(?) heheh xD siwon abis ini bakal habis2an jagain teuki koq. tungguin aja yah^^ dan, yap. wookie di sini emg keras kepala bingit kayak batu(?) hahah XD and then, so much thanks for your review^^

~**guest**: waw, wookie di puji seme nih. heheh, ini udah lanjut loh xD and then, so much thanks for your review^^

~**angelika park**: teuki banyak yang ngelindungin koq, tenang aja^^ kurang panjang yah? hiks maap yak : di usahakan sepanjang2nya deh di next next nya. and then, so much thanks for your review^^

Jongmal gamsahamnida buat readers ku, reviewers ku, and many more supporter ku^^ jangan bocen2 yah, nungguin ff ini. aku lagi nyiapin kejutan di akhir2 chapter nanti. so, jangan bosen2 juga ngasih saran, komen, pertanyaan, bahkan kritik sekalipun ke aku ya^^ aku merasa sangat di dukung dgn adanya masukan dari kalian semua^^

next, mind to review? :D


	11. Chapter 11

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

**#Chapter 11#**

* * *

><p>~<strong><em>The Recovery<em>**~

"Kenapa kau menangkapku?" tanya Leeteuk takut. Ryeowook yang ada di depannya, hanya memandanginya. Lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Tak tahu. Iseng saja," jawab nya santai.

"Ah...," Leeteuk kembali menunduk. Lalu sesekali, dia mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowok.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu terus terusan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah jengah.

"Entahlah," Leeteuk menunduk lagi. "Kurasa.. eum... aku menyukaimu."

"Uhuk!" Ryeowook terasa tersedak. Lalu memperhatikan Leeteuk dengan cermat.

"Kau tahu aku siapa?"

Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tetap menunduk.

"Kau tahu kau siapa?"

Leeteuk mengangguk lagi. Ryeowook menghela napas. Dia mendekati Leeteuk.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka tubuh ini," ucap Ryeowook langsung. "Aku tidak suka menjadi makhluk penghisap darah."

Leeteuk dengan takut takut, mendongak untuk memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Mungkin aneh buat mu," Ryeowook tersenyum getir. "Tapi aku dulu juga adalah manusia. Seperti mu."

"Oh ya? Lalu.. eum..."

"Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?" tebak Ryeowook. Leeteuk mengangguk pelan.

"Aku di mangsa oleh Lee Sungmin," ungkap Ryeowook dengan nada marah. "Makhluk menjijikkan itu tidak membunuhku, melainkan membuatku menjadi sejenis dengannya. Betapa aku lebih berharap dia memilih membunuhku ketimbang menjadikan ku mayat hidup seperti ini!"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Ryeowook tertawa kering. "Kau masih bisa menjadi manusia sampai saat ini, karena saat itu Heechul membantu mu. Dan sekarang karena aku memang tidak berniat memangsa mu. Jika saat ini aku menghabisi mu, kau bisa mati atau lebih parah lagi, menjadi seperti ku."

"Ah ya," Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Vampire memang sangat menyeramkan."

"Dan bukan aku saja. Kakak ku yang saat itu melindungi ku juga ikut di ubah menjadi jenis seperti ini. Begitu menjijikkan. Di awal awal perubahan wujudku, aku tidak menyentuh darah sama sekali. Ku pikir saat itu, lebih baik musnah di banding harus menyakiti orang orang yang pernah sejenis dengan ku."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku di jebak! Tiga bulan menahan lapar akan darah, membuatku mudah di kendalikan. Aku di kendalikan oleh jenis yang tak pernah ku inginkan keberadaannya!" lanjut Ryeowook dengan emosi.

Leeteuk hanya diam memperhatikan Ryeowook.

"Aku berubah dari manusia yang penuh dengan masa depan, menjadi iblis menjijikkan yang hidup dengan bergantung pada manusia! Bahkan binatang jauh lebih baik dari ku!"

"Menjadi iblis tidak sepenuhnya menjijikkan," ucap Leeteuk polos. Ingatannya melayang pada kedua penolongnya, Heechul dan Yesung.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi tetap menjijikkan," timpal Ryeowook. "Dan aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Heechul dan Yesung itu, kan?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Mereka iblis, tapi mereka baik sekali padaku."

"Ya, sementara awal pertemuan ku dengan Heechul adalah karena aku ingin memaksa memakan mu."

"Kau juga tidak jahat," tambah Leeteuk cepat. "Kau bahkan menemani ku ngobrol sekarang. Bukankah itu baik?"

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh, heh?" cela Ryeowook.

"Molla," Leeteuk mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah polos. "Teman teman ku juga kadang mengatakan bahwa aku bodoh. Tapi, kalau aku bodoh, kenapa aku bisa mendapat beasiswa?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Belum pernah aku menemukan manusia seperti ini!"

"Ah, Wookie," Leeteuk tampaknya tidak takut lagi terhadap Ryeowook. "Apa menurut mu aku benar benar bodoh?"

"Hm?"

"Jadi, begini," Leeteuk menarik napas, bersiap siap bercerita. Sementara Ryeowook menopangkan dagu nya di meja yang di tumpu oleh tangan.

"Aku memiliki teman akrab. Mulai dari sekolah menengah, hingga sekarang, aku selalu bersama dengan nya."

"Kalian berpacaran?"

Leeteuk meringis geli. "Tidak. Tapi aku memang sangat menyayanginya. Apapun yang dia inginkan, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya."

"Kau itu semacam ibu peri atau apa?"

"Aku tak tahu," bibir Leeteuk mengerucut. "Tapi kata yang lain, dia hanya memanfaatkan ku. Sebagai contoh, misalnya teman ku itu ingin makan sesuatu. Tapi uangnya kurang. Jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk membayari makanan itu. Mereka bilang, itu hanya siasat dia untuk di traktir aku setiap hari. Bagaimana menurut mu?"

"Kau bertanya pada ku yang seorang Vampire?"

"Lalu dengan siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang ada di sini." ucap Leeteuk lagi. Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya.

"Tampaknya kau mulai tidak takut dengan ku."

"Hehe," Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Sepanjang umurku, aku tak pernah tak merasakan ketakutan sehari pun."

"Oh ya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Dalam ingatan ku di masa kecil ku, begitu menyedihkan."

"Manusia yang di jaga oleh Heechul dan Yesung ternyata juga pernah berada dalam posisi menyedihkan, heh?"

"Mereka datang setelahnya," Leeteuk tersenyum kecil. Tapi Ryeowook yang mulai bersikap bersahabat dengan Leeteuk, memperhatikan sorot mata Leeteuk yang menerawang.

"Setelahnya?"

"Ne." Leeteuk nyengir ke arah Ryeowook. "Tapi aku memiliki kenangan yang menyenangkan juga semasa kecil."

"Apa itu?"

"Saat aku menghabiskan waktu ku dengan tiga kakak adik yang begitu lucu. Sang Kakak begitu melindungi ku, dan adik adiknya begitu manja pada ku."

"Lalu? Kemana tiga kakak adik itu?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Mereka pergi ke Jepang. Dan dua tahun setelah nya, keluarga ku mendapat musibah. Sejak itu, aku pindah dan tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kau ingat siapa nama mereka?"

"Tidak," lagi lagi, Leeteuk meringis. "Aku mengalami amnesia karena trauma hebat yang ku alami. Lalu perlahan lahan, Heechul dan Yesung yang menyembuhkan ku. Tapi, meski mereka iblis, tampaknya mereka tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan dengan baik," Leeteuk tertawa kecil, "jadi aku hanya sembuh sedikit."

"Mereka iblis, bukan dokter, dasar bodoh," tawa Ryeowook, tapi lalu dia menyeringai.

"Kau kenapa?" Leeteuk menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depannya.

"Kau mau sembuh sepenuhnya?"

TBC-

* * *

><p>Hy Hy ^^ udah update dengan kilat dan... mudah2an tepat waktu. ahaha xD sori bwd chapt kemaren, di pikir udah update, trnyata blm di publish-_- thanks bgt buat yang ngingetin yaa^^<p>

Mind to review? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

========================================LeeTeukSJ========================================

**#Chapter 12#**

~The Most Important~

"Sial! Kenapa sih, anak itu selalu mencari masalah?!" teriak Donghae.

Sungmin hanya diam, sementara Kangin tampak merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae. Adikku memang..."

"Pemberontak?" sindir Eunhyuk dengan suara halus nya.

"Hyung," panggil Donghae pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Karena dia, kita bisa saja bertempur habis habisan dengan Iblis dan Wolfhound itu."

"Kirim aku saja." ucap Kangin spontan.

"Ini bukan masalah kekuatan atau apapun itu, Kangin ah." Sungmin menghela napas. "Wolfhound kurang ajar. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena semua ini!"

========================================LeeTeukSJ========================================

Siwon berguling guling malas di lantai rumah Leeteuk. Yang di tiru dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun. Henry sudah biasa melihatnya. Tapi Kibum tercengang cengang mendapati semua temannya memiliki keluarga yang tidak wajar.

Henry sudah menjelaskan sedikit, bahwa saudara saudara nya tidak seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Sementara Heechul dan Yesung terang terangan mengakui jika mereka iblis.

Tapi Kibum bersyukur, setidak nya dia masih manusia. Dan dua sahabatnya juga masih manusia. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Lagipula, walaupun tercengang melihat keanehan mereka, dan bersyukur karena dirinya manusia, bukan berarti dia memiliki keluarga yang normal, kan?

Tapi tetap saja, Kibum akan bersyukur sekali jika keluarga nya yang tidak normal itu, mau membantunya menyelamatkan jiwa seseorang yang dia sukai.

Siwon mendorong dorong punggung Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aura negatif yang ku endus waktu itu," ucap Siwon pelan pelan, berbisik lirih hingga Kyuhyun harus menajamkan pendengaran demi bisa mendengar ocehan Siwon. "Aura negatif yang keluar dari namja itu."

"Kibum ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari berbisik juga. "Kenapa bisa? Dia kan, manusia?"

"Entahlah," jawab Siwon. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Aura nya aneh."

========================================LeeTeukSJ========================================

"Kau mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sudah merepotkan Hangeng dan saudara saudaranya. Tetap saja kita tidak bisa menemukan Leeteuk. Bisakah sekarang kau bersikap lebih tenang?"

"Yesung ah!" Heechul menatap tajam ke adiknya itu. "Apa saran mu tidak ada yang lebih gila lagi?"

"Apa gila nya? Heii!"

"Kau menyuruh ku lebih tenang! Kau gila?! Leeteuk di dalam tangan nya Ryeowook, sekarang! Jika dia mati kali ini, aku akan musnah!"

"Rupanya kau takut mati juga, eh?"

"Aku tidak takut mati," Heechul menunduk. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih. "Jika dia yang membunuh ku, aku rela mati untuk nya. Tapi jika dia yang mati di bunuh Ryeowook..."

"Lalu kau akan membunuh Ryeowook, sebagai ganti nya?"

Heechul dan Yesung segera menengok ke belakang. Leeteuk berdiri tegak menatap ke arah mereka. Di belakang Leeteuk, ada Hangeng, Zhoumi, Henry dan Kibum. Sementara di samping kiri kanannya, ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Teukii!" Heechul spontan menghampiri Leeteuk. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa aku sebegitu pentingnya untukmu?" bisik Leeteuk saat Heechul memeluknya.

Heechul melepaskan pelukannya. "Ne. Kau penting buat ku. Kau sangat penting untukku! Aku baru saja berpikir untuk mengerahkan seluruh iblis yang ada di dunia ini untuk mencari mu."

Leeteuk tertawa kecil. "Wae?"

"Aku..."

Yesung meringis. "Teuki, lebih baik kamu istirahat. Kau sudah mengalami hari yang terlalu melelahkan."

"Ne. Tapi aku ingin di temani Heechul.."

Heechul dan Yesung kaget. Sebenarnya, Yesung tadi berniat menyelamatkan Heechul dari pertanyaan Leeteuk. Tapi kenapa Leeteuk justru meminta permintaan seperti itu?

"Hanya hari ini," Leeteuk merengek. "Dan aku ingin tidur di kamarnya."

"Gawat," batin Heechul dalam hati, dan Yesung mendengarnya.

"Memang gawat. Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk nya, Heechul ah," balas Yesung, juga membatin seperti Heechul.

Heechul memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Arraseo," jawab nya atas permintaan Leeteuk. "Aku akan menemani mu."

TBC-

========================================LeeTeukSJ========================================

Sori buat reader kalo ntar agak agak ngaco baca nya. ini fanfiction nya lagi eror ato saia nya yg gaptek soalnya format fanfiction sekarang lagi beda bingit -_- maap yak *bow berkali kali*

thanks for your reviews, my reviewers^^ and please give me your review again^^


	13. Chapter 13

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

**WARNING : NC17++ ; YAOI  
>RATED : M (MATURE)<strong>

NOTED : Di chapter ini, ada adegan dewasa nya. Kalau belum cukup umur, jangan coba coba buat baca, ya. Kalo masih bandel, resiko tanggung pembaca. Ngga terima bashing abis bacanya. Thanks.

=============================================LeeTeukSJ=============================================

#**Chapter 13**#

~_The Punishment_~

Bukk! Brakk!

"Eunghh..."

"Kau benar benar pencari masalah!" hardik Donghae berang. Sementara, Sungmin dan Kangin berusaha menarik Donghae menjauh dari Ryeowook yang sudah babak belur di hajar Donghae yang emosi.

Tadi, Ryeowook kembali ke mansion mereka dengan santai. Donghae yang melihatnya, langsung naik pitam dan menghajarnya bertubi tubi. Sementara Sungmin dan Kangin berusaha melerai Donghae yang memukuli Ryeowook tanpa ampun, Eunhyuk hanya diam menonton itu semua.

"Kau mau membuat keluarga ku musnah, heh?!" hardik Donghae lagi. Masih meronta ronta dalam pegangan Sungmin dan Kangin. "Lihat ulah mu itu! Kita bisa di musnahkan oleh iblis hanya karena ulah mu itu! Itu yang kau mau, heh?!"

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menyeringai walau wajah nya sudah di penuhi lebam akibat pukulan Donghae. "Jauh lebih baik jika makhluk seperti kalian, musnah!"

"Kauu!" Donghae merangsek maju, dan Sungmin serta Kangin segera menahan tubuh Donghae lagi.

"Eunhyuk ah!" teriak Sungmin, melihat Eunhyuk yang hanya diam saja. "Tolong bawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya!"

Eunhyuk segera mematuhi perintah kakaknya. Dia menarik bangun Ryeowook yang terduduk jatuh akibat di pukuli Donghae tadi. Kemudian menariknya lagi untuk pergi.

"Lepaskan!" desis Ryeowook. Dia berusaha berani, karena aura Eunhyuk membuat nya begitu takut, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk bersikap berani. Tapi Eunhyuk hanya diam dan terus menarik Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk melemparkan dengan pelan Ryeowook ke dalam kamarnya, masuk dan mengunci pintu. "Lebih baik di sini," ucap Eunhyuk tenang. Ryeowook mengernyit.

"Kau mau menjaga ku supaya aku tidak kabur?" tanya Ryeowook, berusaha menatap Eunhyuk dengan berani. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa di bilang begitu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Eunhyuk terangkat. Mata Eunhyuk yang tadi nya berwarna abu abu pucat, tiba tiba berpendar kehijauan, dan mengarah pada Ryeowook. Seketika, Ryeowook terjatuh lagi sembari berlutut. Kemudian, Eunhyuk mendekati Ryeowook.

"Its time to play," bisik Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook, tepat di telinganya. Ryeowook mengerang.

Tiba tiba, Ryeowook bangun, dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk. Mendorongnya hingga ke tempat tidur milik Ryeowook, lalu melumat bibir tipis Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum di tengah tengah ciuman Ryeowook. Lalu dia merengkuh leher Ryeowook, dan membalas lumatan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka seluruh baju Eunhyuk, yang hanya berupa kemeja panjang, sembari terus melumat bibir Eunhyuk dengan bergairah. Lalu ciumannya turun ke dada Eunhyuk, sementara tangannya kembali sibuk melucuti celana Eunhyuk.

"Er... good boy..." desah Eunhyuk, ketika Ryeowook dengan ganas mengulum nipple Eunhyuk bergantian. Kepalanya terdongak, menikmati sensasi yang Ryeowook berikan di tubuhnya.

Lalu Ryeowook kembali menyusuri tubuh ramping Eunhyuk, kali ini dengan lidahnya. Dia menjilati perut Eunhyuk, lalu turun lagi ke bawah.

Dan menemukan milik Eunhyuk di bawah sana. Ryeowook langsung memasukkan milik Eunhyuk dan melakukan blow job dengan penuh gairah. Membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang nikmat di atasnya.

"Umh... ouh..."

Sementara Eunhyuk mendesah akibat perlakuan Ryeowook, Ryeowook membuka celananya sendiri sembari tetap mengulum milik Eunhyuk. Lalu kemudian memainkan dua kembar milik Eunhyuk juga dengan tangannya.

Tak lama, Eunhyuk menumpahkan cairan kental miliknya, yang kemudian di telan Ryeowook dan sebagian sisanya di tampung oleh Ryeowook memakai kedua tangannya. Dan lalu mengoleskan cairan itu di antara miliknya. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mencium lembut perut Eunhyuk. "Tandai aku, Master.."

"As your wish."

Eunhyuk lalu bangun, dan Ryeowook menungging di depannya. Eunhyuk mengelus lembut kedua benda kenyal milik Ryeowook, bersiap siap. Lalu... jleb.

"Ahhkk..." erang Ryeowook kesakitan.

Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan miliknya hingga setengah, lalu memasukkannya lagi dengan keras ke dalam lubang Ryeowook. Lagi lagi Ryeowook mengerang.

Gerakan Eunhyuk semakin kuat. Memasukkan miliknya berkali kali ke lubang Ryeowook tanpa ampun. Dan teriakan kesakitan Ryeowook berubah menjadi erangan nikmat.

"Jangan nakal lagi, Ryeowookie," ucap Eunhyuk lembut, di antara pergumulannya dengan Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook hanya terus mendesah dan mengerang dengan wajah menikmati. "Atau aku akan terus menyihirmu menjadi kucing kami."

TBC-

=============================================LeeTeukSJ=============================================

Review, please ^^ Thanks~


	14. Chapter 14

Cast:  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

**WARNING : NC17++ ; YAOI  
>RATED : M (MATURE)<strong>

NOTED : Di chapter ini, ada adegan dewasa nya. Kalau belum cukup umur, jangan coba coba buat baca, ya. Kalo masih bandel, resiko tanggung pembaca. Ngga terima bashing abis bacanya. Thanks.

=============================================LeeTeukSJ=============================================

#**CHAPTER 14**#

~_New Isseus_~

"Chul..." panggil Leeteuk. Heechul sedang membetulkan selimut yang di kenakan Leeteuk.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau menyayangi ku lebih?"

Heechul menatap Leeteuk. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Kamu meminta Henry, keluarganya, dan Kibum untuk mencari ku. Dan mereka juga bilang, kalian sudah mencari ku lebih dulu sebelumnya. Kenapa mencari ku? Kenapa mau menolong ku? Kenapa takut aku mati? Aku hanya manusia, sekarang..."

"Itu karena..." Heechul terdiam sejenak. "Eh? Tadi kau bicara apa?"

"Kenapa mau menolong ku?" ulang Leeteuk. Heechul menggeleng.

"Bukan itu." Heechul menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh selidik. "Tadi kau bilang 'aku hanya manusia, sekarang' itu maksud nya apa?"

"Memang, kan?" Leeteuk tersenyum. "Sekarang aku cuma manusia. Manusia itu sangat mudah meninggal. Kehidupan itu tidak pasti untuk manusia, tapi kematian adalah hal yang pasti akan terjadi. Hanya saja, itu semua tergantung waktu. Kenapa kau mau bersusah payah menolong manusia yang sudah pasti mengalami kematian seperti aku?"

Heechul mengelus dahi Leeteuk dengan hati hati. "Leeteuk ku tidak pernah bicara seperti ini pada ku..."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau ingin katakan lagi," ucap Heechul, menatap Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Bisakah kau mengubah ku?"

"Apa?"

"Mengubah ku menjadi sejenis dengan mu. Agar aku tak lagi memiliki nyawa seperti manusia. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama..."

"Kau gila, huh?" seru Heechul. Leeteuk merengut.

"Waee?"

"Kau mau menjadi seperti ku? Iblis? Bukankah kau sering ke gereja? Dan kau tahu kan, kalau Iblis itu adalah musuh Tuhan? Dalam semua agama pun seperti itu. Kau ingin menentang Tuhan, kali ini? Bukankah kamu bahkan selalu berusaha menarikku dan Yesung memasuki tempat suci itu?!"

"Eung..." Leeteuk masih merengut. "Aku kan sudah bilang mau hidup lebih lama..."

"Menjadi iblis itu bukan kehidupan!" kecam Heechul. "Menjadi iblis, itu arti nya kau harus meninggalkan kehidupan. Dan kau akan menjadi musuh seluruh makhluk. Itu yang kau inginkan?!"

"Yang penting kau dan Yesung tidak memusuhi ku, kan? Dan Ryeowook...," cengir Leeteuk.

**Slap**.

"Ryeowook?" ulang Heechul. Apa apaan ini?

"Ne.. eum..," Leeteuk meringis salah tingkah. "Kurasa.. eum... aku menyukainya..."

'Tidak! Jangan lagi!' batin Heechul frustasi. 'Apa aku harus kembali ke titik awal lagi?'

"Kalau begitu, tadi kau harus nya meminta pada Ryeowook untuk menggigit mu dan menjadi vampire!" ketus Heechul. Dan segera pergi keluar.

Leeteuk meringis lagi. "Maaf, Chullie..."

=============================================LeeTeukSJ=============================================

"Ada apa?" Yesung mengikuti Heechul yang melayang sembari bersungut sungut, setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dia meminta ku mengubahnya menjadi Iblis!" raung Heechul. Seketika, semua orang yang memang masih berkumpul di rumahnya segera menengok ke arah Heechul.

"Jangaann!" teriak Henry dan Kibum bersamaan. Heechul dan Yesung menoleh ke mereka.

"Eh? Mereka masih ada di sini?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Tentu saja," ucap Yesung, tersenyum tipis. "Mereka tidak berani pulang kalau belum ada titah dari 'Yang Mulia Heechul'."

Heechul merengut. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang."

"Tidak mau!" jawab dua manusia itu dengan kompak. Heechul mengernyit.

"Apa kalian semacam anak kembar, heh?"

"Ne, kami kembar tiga dengan Leeteuk Hyung," jawab Henry langsung, sementara Kibum menoleh bingung ke arahnya.

Yang lain tertawa geli sementara Heechul menatap mereka dengan sadis.

"Pergi atau ku kutuk, kalian!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, dia mengembangkan sayap iblis nya yang hitam bercampur keunguan. Membuat kedua manusia itu ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, Hyung," Zhoumi menepuk bahu Heechul, sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon menarik kedua manusia itu dengan mudah.

"Kalian bisa menjadi sejenis dengan keluarga kalian jika sampai di kutuk iblis itu," gurau Siwon, yang masih di dengar oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Yesung heran. Tapi yang bersangkutan sudah keluar sembari menarik narik Kibum dan Henry.

"Siwon mencurigai Kibum," Hangeng yang menjawab, "katanya, aura nya negatif."

"Sebenarnya aku juga," Yesung mengakui, "tapi aku sudah meneliti tubuhnya tadi. Dan tidak ada yang aneh. Dia benar benar manusia."

Heechul dan Zhoumi berpandangan. Satu pertanyaan terlintas di kepala mereka.

"Um... keluarga nya?" tanya Zhoumi ragu ragu.

Yesung menggeleng. "Kedua orangtua nya sudah bercerai. Dan dua kakaknya sudah meninggal."

"Meninggal?" ulang Zhoumi tak yakin.

"Aku juga ragu, tapi sedari tadi ku teliti, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki gen yang berbeda. Dia manusia murni."

"Kibum itu," Heechul menatap Hangeng kali ini, "siapa nama lengkap nya?"

"Kim Kibum!"

Wajah Heechul menegang. "Cari tahu apakah dia mempunyai hubungan dengan Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Young Woon!"

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

"Vampire baru, milik Lee Sungmin!" geram Heechul. "Aku curiga manusia itu memiliki hubungan dengan vampire, itu sebabnya aura nya menjadi aneh walau dia masih manusia murni," tambah Heechul, "Hangeng, selidiki itu!"

Hangeng mengangguk."Aku tahu. Lagipula, aku harus bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi."

=============================================LeeTeukSJ=============================================

"LEE HYUK JAE!" Sungmin berteriak kaget, saat dia membuka kamar milik Ryeowook yang terkunci, dan menemukan ruangan itu seperti kapal pecah. Dan jangan lupakan bau memuakkan yang menguar di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sungmin. Menarik Eunhyuk yang tertidur di atas ranjang Ryeowook, sementara Ryeowook tidur di atas lantai tanpa mengenakan sehelai kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh nya.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dengan malas. Menggeliat sejenak. "Kau mengganggu ku, Hyung."

"Apa apaan kau?!" Sungmin berteriak lagi. Membuat Ryeowook terbangun dengan ketakutan, lalu meloncat ke atas tempat tidurnya, bersembunyi di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Kau menakuti kucing manis ku, Hyung," ucap Eunhyuk santai.

"Kucing?!" Sungmin membelalak. Kucing adalah istilah mereka untuk menyebut slave sex mereka.

"Kau apakan diaa?!" teriakan Sungmin meninggi. Eunhyuk memandanginya heran.

"Tentu saja menghukum nya. Dengan cara yang ia suka, pastinya," ucapnya santai, lalu mengelus dagu Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook mengeluarkan suara mendengkur.

"Kenapa, Min... what the hell?!" ucap Kangin, saat memasuki kamar adiknya. Dia mencari adiknya di sekeliling kamar dengan matanya, dan melotot kaget saat dia melihat adiknya yang total naked bersembunyi di belakang Eunhyuk. Mengelus eluskan pipi nya ke punggung Eunhyuk yang juga sama sama naked. Emosi nya seketika menggelegak.

Dia menarik Eunhyuk, dan tanpa ampun langsung melayangkan tinju nya ke vampire yang paling menakutkan itu.

"Miau.. miau...," seru Ryeowook, panik sembari menghalangi Kangin untuk memukuli Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kauu!"

Sungmin menahan tangan Kangin. "Tenanglah..."

"Kakak macam apa kau?!" kemarahan Kangin beralih pada Sungmin. "Kau mencegah ku memukul adikmu. Tapi kau tidak mencegah adikmu melakukan hal hina kepada adikku! Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kami adalah keluarga?! Dasar vampire rendahan!"

Eunhyuk menyungingkan senyum tipis. "Hal hina?" dia kemudian kembali berbaring. "Hal hina itulah yang di sukai adikmu."

Setelah bicara begitu, Ryeowook yang seolah mengerti maksud Eunhyuk, mendekati tubuh Eunhyuk yang terbaring, dan menjilati dada Eunhyuk. Lalu menjilati nipple Eunhyuk. Kangin melotot melihat adiknya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Hentikan, Hyuk!" Sungmin mengamuk. "Lepaskan sihir mu dari Ryeowook!"

"Jika kau mau menikmati nya juga, Hyung," seringai Eunhyuk, "aku bisa membagi nya dengan mu."

"Hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Kalau kau bisa menghentikannya," Eunhyuk memejamkan mata. "Kau tidak melihat dia sedang menikmati tubuhku?"

Kangin langsung menarik Ryeowook yang langsung meronta ronta dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Bawa dia ke kamar mu, Kangin ah," ucap Sungmin dengan suara rendah. "Aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan nya!"

"Jika tidak," balas Kangin, "maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Dan Kangin segera pergi sembari setengah menyeret Ryeowook yang tidak mau pergi.

"Sekarang," geram Sungmin, menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk. "Tarik sihir mu atau kau akan melawan ku!"

TBC-

=============================================LeeTeukSJ=============================================

Whoaa^^ 2 chapter, update sekaligus^^ hadiah natal dan akhir taun dari saiaa^^ Merry Christmas ya, buat yang merayakan^^ and Happy New Year 2015 for seluruh penduduk Indonesia dan Dunia^^

And then, so much thanks for :

**Neko chan**: emang pendek nih hiks -_,- keluarga kibum ? di chapter ini harusnya sih udah ketauan yah^^ selamat membaca^^ and thanks for your review^^

**xelo**: hehe, couple langka, yah? ^^ gimana dgn HeeTeuk? :D yah, teuk lagi pengen manja2 ke chul mungkin(?) kkk~ selamat membaca^^ and thanks for your review^^

**guest**: krn teuk tipe org yg bisa akrab dan di akrab-in, jd mereka cepet akrab. haha xD oh, ini udah update kilat plus 2 chapter loh^^ selamat membaca^^ and thanks for your review^^

**Sayaka dini**: hi my new reader, welcome to my fantasy world^^ utk pertanyaan mu, ada yg nyangkut di sini, ada juga yg nyangkut di chapter berikutnya^^ tungguin aja yah~ selamat membaca^^ and thanks for your review^^

**yunitaelf**: hehe, untung uda chap segini ya, jadi kamu ngga bosen begitu OL bisa lgsg baca update nya yg terbaru lagi^^ alsn teuki bisa keluar, akan ada di next chapter, ya. wookie... kegedean kalo di telen idup idup haha xD ini udah update chap baru yaa^^ ayo rajin ol tiap senin biar bisa baca update nya akuu^^ selamat membaca^^ and thanks for your review^^

And, for you all my other readers, please enjoy my fanfict ^^ thanks~

Review lagi yah? Makacii~~ ^,^


	15. Chapter 15

Cast :  
>ALL SUPER JUNIOR MEMBERS<p>

===============================================LeeTeukSJ===============================================

#**Chapter 15**#

~_A Secret_~

Kangin melemparkan Ryeowook dengan setengah kasar ke atas tempat tidur nya. Ryeowook mengamuk.

"Aku mau Master...," tangisnya. Kangin nyaris meledak mendengar cara Ryeowook memanggil Eunhyuk. Tapi dia menahan diri. Dengan menegarkan dirinya, dia mulai mengikat Ryeowook dengan erat, lalu setelah itu berusaha memakaikan baju yang pantas untuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meronta ronta sembari menangis dalam ikatannya dan berontak habis habisan saat di pakaikan baju oleh Kangin. Sampai baju nya melekat sempurna pun, Ryeowook tak berhenti menangis dan memanggil Eunhyuk dengan sebutan yang membuat emosi Kangin naik setingkat. Tapi Kangin mencoba mengatur emosinya, walaupun dengan susah payah. Karena biar bagaimana pun Ryeowook, dia tetap adik kandung nya.

Sementara yang di pedulikan, sedang menguling gulingkan dirinya di tempat tidur Kangin dan masih terus menangis. Kangin mendiamkan saja kelakuan Ryeowook. Berpura pura tuli dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu. Berusaha mencari cara menyembuhkan Ryeowook. Atau menunggu kabar dari Sungmin. Karena bagaimanapun cara Kangin menyembuhkan Ryeowook, sihir tidak mudah di patahkan.

"Seandainya aku bisa lebih kuat saat itu..," gumam Kangin sedih.

Mungkin itu sudah harus terjadi, tapi Kangin mengakui itu juga adalah kesalahannya, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Mengingat kejadian di malam itu, benar benar membuatnya depresi.

Malam itu, hanya Kangin dan Ryeowook di rumah milik mereka. Dan mereka sedang sibuk beradu debat, saat tiba tiba rumah mereka di serang oleh Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin, tapi mampu membuat Kangin yang mati matian melindungi Ryeowook, babak belur. Bahkan, dengan gerakan kilat, yang belakangan di ketahui Kangin sebagai gerakan normal para Vampire, Sungmin menarik Ryeowook yang ada di belakang Kangin, dan menggigit nya hingga setengah darah nya, dan sisa darahnya itulah yang terkontaminasi dan menyebabkan Ryeowook menjadi vampire. Dan itu juga yang terjadi padanya.

Dia masih ingat malam itu, ucapan Sungmin yang membuatnya meragukan siapa sebenarnya sosok vampire itu. Apa dia adalah makhluk penuh belas kasih yang terbalut dalam sosok mengerikan, ataukah memang dia sosok monster itu sendiri?

Kangin sendiri masih ingat, saat Sungmin menggigitnya, dia mengatakan jika hanya Ryeowook sendiri, dia akan kesepian. Maka Sungmin juga menjadikan Kangin seperti dirinya.

Dan, sampai mati, dia akan menyimpan rahasia yang satu itu dari Sungmin. Rahasia dia dan Ryeowook.

_"Apa kamu memiliki adik selain Ryeowook?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Jangan bohong padaku."_

_"Kau vampire, apa kau tidak bisa tahu bahwa aku sedang berbohong atau tidak?"_

_"Jika kau masih manusia, mungkin aku akan tahu. Tapi kau telah menjadi sebangsa dengan ku."_

_"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku hanya berdua dengan Ryeowook."_

_"Baiklah. Apa hukumannya jika aku tahu kau berbohong untuk masalah ini?"_

_"Kau boleh menyiksa kami dengan cara yang kau inginkan."_

Kangin tersentak. Lalu melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan ngeri.

Mungkinkah?

Jika Sungmin sudah tahu kebohongan mereka, lalu menyuruh Eunhyuk memperlakukan Ryeowook seperti itu. Untuk menyiksa Ryeowook dan dia bersamaan?

Kangin menggeleng. Dia tidak mungkin tahu.

Kalau Kim Kibum, adalah adik bungsu nya.

Adik bungsu yang tidak di sebutkan karena Kangin tidak ingin membunuh adik terkecilnya.

Adik bungsu, dan satu satu nya keluarga Kim yang masih manusia.

Kali ini, Kangin harus menjaga nya. Walau sampai musnah sekalipun.

===============================================LeeTeukSJ===============================================

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Pulang ke rumah dan sendirian, Hen. Aku bosan di sana. Hyungdeul ku tidak menemani ku lagi."

Henry mengangguk mengerti. Rahasia kecil Kibum yang juga di ketahuinya. Kibum memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah menceritakan permasalahannya. Masalah yang terjadi di saat mereka sedang berlibur 3 bulan ke Eropa. Masalah yang hanya dia yang tahu.

"Apa kau perlu hijrah ke rumah ku?"

"Aku lebih ingin ke rumah Leeteuk Hyung," cengir Kibum, "tapi pasti aku di maki maki jika mengendap terlalu lama di sana."

"Aku juga mau di sana," ucap Henry sembari bersungut sungut.  
>"Dan kita berdua akan membuat Heechul Hyung dan Yesung Hyung kerepotan," Kibum masih nyengir. Lalu tiba tiba terlintas ide di kepalanya.<p>

"Yuk."

"Kemana?"

"Merepotkan kedua Hyung nya Leeteuk Hyung," seringai Kibum jahil. Henry membelalak.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Ada Leeteuk Hyung. Pasti dia melindungi kita," cengirannya bertambah lebar.

"Ah...," Henry ikut nyengir. "Yuk."

Dan mereka berdua segera kabur dengan bersemangat setelah membayar makanan mereka, dan tentu saja membelikan makanan kesukaan Hyung mereka.

===============================================LeeTeukSJ===============================================

"Wah, rumah ku ramai dengan kalian," girang Leeteuk. Kibum dan Henry berpandangan, lalu menyeringai. Mereka sedang bermain di rumah Leeteuk. Atau mengacau, menurut Heechul.

"Kalian!" teriak Heechul gemas, saat mereka bertiga bermain perang bantal di kamar Leeteuk dan menimbulkan suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu, "Berisik sekali! Memangnya kalian pikir ini hutan?!"

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin ikut bermain, Hyung," timpal Yesung santai.

Heechul mendelik sadis. Sementara Yesung hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Di hutan tidak ada bantal, Chul~ Chul~," rajuk Leeteuk. Dan yang lain membeo.

"Leeteuk Hyung benar, Chul Chul Hyung~."

"Ne, Chul Chul Hyung~."

Heechul menggeram frustasi. Bagi nya, di panggil Chul Chul jauh lebih mengganggu di banding teriakan mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku Chul Chul!"

"Wae, Chul~ Chul~?"

"Ne. Wae, Chul Chul Hyung~?"

"Wae wae wae? Chul Chul Hyung~?"

"Ku potong lidah kalian kalau berani mengatakan itu lagi!" Heechul melotot sadis. Ketiganya langsung terbungkam. Dengan mulut mereka yang melengkung ke bawah. Yesung terkikik geli melihat nya.

"Sebaiknya kau pasrah saja, Chul Chul Hyung," goda Yesung. Pelototan Heechul pindah ke Yesung.

"Dasar iblis kurang ajar! Sini kau biar ku patahkan sayapmu!"

Yesung melayang menghindar sembari tertawa.

"Coba di ingat ingat, kalau kau juga iblis," gelak Yesung, sementara yang lain mulai tertawa dan bersorak mendukung Yesung yang sedang melarikan diri dari Heechul, "dan sebelum kau bisa mematahkan sayapku, yang patah lebih dulu adalah tanganmu."

"Sial. Dia benar," maki Heechul. Lalu berbalik dan menatap ketiga manusia yang langsung terdiam karena di pelototi Heechul, "Kalau gitu, biar kalian yang menjadi mangsa ku."

"Huaaa!" Henry dan Kibum langsung lari berlindung di belakang Yesung. "Hyung, tolong!"

Leeteuk terkikik. "Heechul tidak suka manusia lain selain aku," ucapnya geli.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dengan wajah heran. Dan Yesung juga memandanginya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baru saja Heechul ingin menanyakan maksud ucapan Leeteuk, tatkala dua manusia yang memang terang terangan mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai penggemar berat Leeteuk, menunjukkan keposesifan mereka.

Henry dan Kibum langsung menyerbu Leeteuk, lalu memegang lengan Leeteuk di kanan dan kirinya. Atau memeluknya, lebih tepatnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung milik ku!" ucap Henry.

"Leeteuk Hyung cuma buat ku!" tambah Kibum, menimpali Henry.

Heechul menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah bingung, sementara Yesung tertawa tertahan.

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku mau nya Ryeowook."

Kibum langsung melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Leeteuk. "Apa?"

Henry juga memandangi Leeteuk dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Kibum, hanya saja dia tidak berkomentar.

Yesung jauh lebih tanggap di bandingkan Heechul yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan tiga manusia itu, tapi tampak blank setelah mendengar Leeteuk menyebut nama 'Ryeowook'.

Yesung lebih tanggap dengan reaksi Kibum. "Kenapa kau terdengar begitu syok, Kibum?"

"Ah... ne?"

"Kenapa...," Yesung memperlambat bicaranya, "... kau terdengar begitu... syok?"

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Leeteuk memandangi wajah Kibum, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Henry yang maju, lalu memeluk Kibum. Dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Yesung yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Hyung!"

"Yeah," Yesung tersenyum sinis, yang terlihat menakutkan di wajah datarnya, "aku mungkin tidak perlu tahu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Kibum adalah..."

"Cukup!" Kibum menatap Yesung dengan pandangan memohon. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya demi Kibum.

Kibum menyunggingkan senyum lemah ke arah Yesung, yang menyiratkan rasa terima kasih, lalu berpaling pada Leeteuk yang sedang kebingungan. Meski masih dalam pelukan Henry, tapi Kibum meraih telapak tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

"Hyung, siapapun yang kau suka, aku tetap menyukai mu."

Lalu dia melepaskan pelukan Henry. "Aku mau pulang, Hen. Bisa temani aku?"

"Ne." Henry mengangguk tegas. "Aku akan menemani mu bahkan jika kau mau ke neraka sekalipun."

"Aku belum mau mati, Hen," Kibum tertawa lirih, "kau ini."

Henry ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia menggandeng tangan Kibum. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia menarik Kibum meninggalkan rumah Leeteuk, sementara Leeteuk terheran heran melihat kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya yang meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri, setelah Kibum dan Henry berlalu dari hadapannya.

Heechul yang tadinya sempat syok juga lantaran Leeteuk terang terangan mengakui dia menyukai Ryeowook, juga kebingungan dengan sikap Henry. Dia mengerti mengapa Kibum syok, tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa Henry meninggalkan mereka semua tanpa mengatakan apapun, padahal setahunya, Henry adalah anak yang, selain tidak mungkin mengacuhkan Leeteuk begitu saja, dia juga sangat menjaga kesopan santunan nya.

"Tentu saja salah," jawaban ini di berikan oleh Yesung. "Kau membuat mereka berdua patah hati."

"Aku sudah sering menolak mereka," ujar Leeteuk lagi, "tapi selama ini mereka masih sopan dan menganggap ku."

"Menolak, tidak sama dengan mengumumkan bahwa kau menyukai orang lain. Tidak mengerti, eoh?" tanya Yesung lagi. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Ku harap mereka tidak marah pada ku," ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah sedih, "aku sayang sekali pada mereka."

TBC-

===============================================LeeTeukSJ===============================================

Belum end nih, tapi boleh lah di kasih komen dulu^^ kayaknya ff ini bakal lebih panjang dari yang saia prediksi.

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
